


Protect Me; Slay Me

by RukiaK1



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU As of Arrancars Invading, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Betryal, Claiming Bites, Experiments on Shinigami, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hollows in Heat, Kidnapping, M/M, Mated Hollows are very dangerous when with the right person., Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, One-sided feelings included, Only with hollows, Possible Mpreg?, Rough Sex, Shinigami, Shinigami/Hollow hybrids, Sub Abarai Renji, Sub Hisagi Shuuhei, Sub Kurosaki Ichigo, Threesome - M/M/M, Vizard! Hisagi, fated mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal boy until Rukia Kuchiki entered his life--changed his life. Then he gained a mysterious power inside of him that named itself /Shiro/, the pure white version of himself. A hollow that both strengthened him and put him into dangerous situations.That is how Ichigo finds himself in the belly of the beast, Hueco Mundo.-----"Hollows have two distinct types; alphas and omegas. When an alpha and an omega mate they forge a bond that makes them stronger than average; especially if they are fighting next to one another in combat. Before that, your power was already unlimited you just didn't know how to access the strength you already had. But now, you are even more powerful than you already were. . ."Title may change.





	1. 00: THe Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me even at work. Why? I have no clue but I have started to write it out so I'm not thinking about it all of the time. This prologue is really short but I was testing the style of which I wanted to write it and also I didn't want to put anything extra into the very beginning. And it is very dialogue based but that is just how this chapter played out. I promise not all of it will be like this. 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas/questions on how the world is built or anything like that be sure to message me. I'm working it out as well, but I know my current idea lay out.

_The night I met Grimmjow, the sexta espada, something in me changed. At first, I didn’t notice it over the wailing of my inner hollow. Something I sought to control with the help of the Vizards. But I knew something more was wrong._

“Fuck,” Ichigo let out a deep breath, grabbing the wall as he attempted not to stumble forward. He had gone out for some fresh air, hoping that the heat gripping at my entire body would be cooled by the air. It was winter! It was supposed to be cold about now, but despite wearing only a tank top and jeans. . . and yet he was overheating. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and his stomach ached in a weird way he couldn’t quiet understand. He reached for his phone, glancing at the screen. He should call Renji to come get him, the redhead could find him by his spiritual pressure.

“Yeah, need to call him damn it.” He stumbled with his phone, trying to find Renji in his contacts. As he skimmed down to the right name a chill came across his entire spine.

“Shinigami,” The voice was unmistakably the one person he did _not_ want anything to do with right now. He was in _no_ condition for a fight tonight.

“Shit.”He managed to turn a little bit before falling to the ground against the wall. The entire area spun for a moment and he closed his eyes.

“You look a little worse for wear, don’tcha?” The purr in the blue-haired Espada’s voice made him shiver. In fear? Or was it in something else? He wasn’t actually sure. When his eyes finally focused, he could see the other kneeling in front of him, his head tilted slightly to the side. “Man, Ulquiorra was right about ya. So, listen up Shinigami. You’re going to be coming with me, back to Hueco Mundo.”

“Like…like hell I am!” Ichigo glared at him, but his body was weak. He knew he would die if he tried to fight against him like this. He wasn’t even in his soul form.

“You can’t really expect to win that fight, Shinigami. You can’t even stand up.” Grimmjow sighed, grasping one of his wrists and pinning it above his head. Ichigo didn’t fight back, he just allowed it. Feeling electricity and more heat flood to where the other was touching. “And if you _don’t_ come back with me, you’re going to end up the bitch of some low-ranked mask I bet. I get to keep my arm if you come back with me anyways, so it’s a win for both of us.”

“How…the hell is it a win for me?” Ichigo was fighting hard not to press his face against the arm that was close to him, and honestly, he was pissed off that his body even wanted to.

“No other Shinigami has gone through what you are. . .at least not to this length. I know of those…half hollows that were training you. We’ve been watchin ya know? Your inner hollow isn’t fighting for freedom as much as you think he is. He’s fighting for a _mate_. How ironic that he’s the dominate type and you are. . .not. All hollows can _smell_ it comin off of you, but you only deserve the best mate don’tcha think? In _any_ case. . .if you stay here in this world, you’ll hate the results. And no Shinigami can help ya now.”

“. . .and you want me to mate with…one of you? You have to be kidding me. I’m not just abandoning everyone and allowing _him_ to win-“ A jolt of pain flashed through him and slowly he curled his body against the outstretched arm. Taking a few deep breaths. The pain had sent a shock through his system as he tried to come to terms with what happened.

Grimmjow leaned in and gave him a sniff, before a growl sounded in his throat. “We don’t have time for this Shinigami. I’m taking you with me whether or not you agree. Before all the low levels come from the stench you’re giving off.” The hand grasping his wrist moved, letting go of him only to wrap around his body. “You can’t fight this off, and it’s amazing you have until this point. In all rights, the second you felt Yammy and Ulquiorra in this world your body should have gave way.”

“Bullshit…I don’t…believe this.” Ichigo leaned in as the espada picked him up, cradling him with such softness that Ichigo thought he was dreaming. But how could he explain the relief coursing through him when he was held by Grimmjow? But something in him wanted help, he wanted the pain to stop. And with finality, he pressed his face into the bare chest of the espada. If Grimmjow wasn’t lying, then after whatever happened. . .he would be okay right?

_x-x-x-x_

“Shit,” Renji grunted as he looked at his phone. “Ichigo called me like thirty minutes ago.”

“He was looking a bit worse for wear earlier, maybe he finally needed help?” Rangiku leaned forward onto her hands. “We can pause our game, right Orihime?”

The orange haired girl smiled and nodded as she came in, setting down the cookies Tatsuki had brought for them all to eat. “Yeah we can always wait. I know he wanted some fresh air but maybe one of us should have gone with him,” she frowned.

“He didn’t want us to,” Renji grunted as he dialed the other Shinigami back. Leaning against the wall as he waited for an answer. After several rings, someone picked up.

“ _Ah-h-hello?”_

“Who the fuck are you?” He slowly stood up, suddenly on alert.

_“Ah! I-I’m sorry I found this phone on the ground. I figured someone would call it so I waited. . .”_

“Okay, and where is the person who owns the damn phone?”

_“I’m sorry I wouldn’t know. I looked around but it is late and no one that I did find said they owned it or saw someone looking for it.”_

“. . .right. Can I come get it then? It belongs to a friend.”

“ _Ah yes of course. My address is ______.”

“…thanks.” Renji hung up but anxiety filled his entire body. “Something isn’t right.”

Orihime lifted her head at that. “Is something wrong with Ichigo? Did he collapse?” She frowned.

“No, but he left his phone behind. I’m going to go get it but we should start looking for him. Hopefully he’s safe.” Renji reasoned as Rukia got up beside him.

“I’ll go with you, hopefully we can find some clues or. . .something.”

Renji nodded some, greatful for her help, “let’s go then. There is no time to waste.”

“I’ll wait for Captain to get back,” Rangiku said gently, “he was going to speak with Urahara about Ichigo’s sickness. Said something wasn’t _right_ about it. I’ll see what he got and start looking.”

“No problem, we’ll be back.” Rukia smiled before the two left the house.

Walking briskly along the streets—it was late. Probably around midnight but neither were tired yet. Now they were to worried-anxious about what could have happened to their friend.

And they were probably right—the air around the house that Ichigo’s phone was in was thick. The spiritual pressure of a powerful hollow had been there less than an hour ago, that was for sure. It still lingered there, along with something…. else. The house itself wasn’t suspicious. They got the phone without any trouble—and the person who found it was only about ten years old. That seemed fine—but then what happened to Ichigo?

“You don’t think a hollow really got to him, do you?” Rukia murmured as they walked along slowly.

“I don’t know, but he isn’t _here_. And he wouldn’t have been able to put up a fight. He was too weak—we both know that.”

“I do but. . .he would have called all of us and tried at least—but there isn’t even a trace of blood on the ground.”

“We also can’t feel his spiritual pressure, at all.” Renji added grimly. “Let’s see if Captain Hitsugaya found out anything before we assume, he really is dead.”

“Agreed.” But Rukia was quieter now. Her eyes facing the ground as they walked, and Renji knew she would blame herself if something bad happened to him. She had awakened his powers in the very beginning, and she would take that to her grave.

_x-x-x-x_

“He didn’t give me anything useful, but he suggested we try and speak with Shinji.” Toshiro sighed, sipping his drink slowly. “He said they would know about this better than him—it has to do with _that thing_.”

“The hollow inside of him,” Rukia nodded a little bit. “I know he was trying to learn how to control it.”

“And he was, from what I know. But I guess hollows are more complicated than we thought—how ironic.” The white-haired captain snorted, putting the cup down. “If we can’t find him or feel his energy then there is a possibility he has been kidnapped—and we cannot ignore that. The one thing I did get from him was that Ichigo’s strength and potential are untapped when he works _together_ with that hollow inside of him. He also mentioned something about a fourth part but I’m not sure what he meant.”

“But if that is true then Aizen could want him on his side.” Renji nodded, slowly understanding the severity of this matter. “We’re not worried about if he died then—”

“But if he was kidnapped, yes. There is no way for us to tell until they show up again, or if Ichigo shows up again. We don’t know how this situation will play out and. Well. I don’t think we should tell the Head Captain. If he found out about this, he might order us to kill Kurosaki—to prevent Aizen from having that power. Even if Ichigo was kidnapped. He would be labeled as a traitor and deemed too dangerous.”

“Then we won’t let that happen. If it comes down to just that, then we will lie.” Rukia took a shaky breath. “For now, let’s keep our reports as normal and we need to inform Ikkaku and Yumichika as well. They must know about the situation. We will keep looking for Ichigo and pretend as if nothing happened.”

“We’ll make excuses with his family too,” Renji reasoned. “Lie to them about this and that to make sure they don’t suspect a thing. Or at least try to. Who will go speak with the Vizards? They don’t like us that much.”

“Actually, about that.” Rangiku hummed thoughtfully, “I think we should get Shuuhei here, and have _him_ mediate between all of us.”

“Hisagi?” Toshiro grunted, “he’s busy enough as it is.”

“Exactly! He could use a vacation after all, and I think the Head Captain will agree to it if we play our cards right. But if I remember correctly Kensei is the reason he wanted to _become_ a Shinigami. So. . .”

“Use him to get close to the Vizards, reasonable. I don’t like playing our cards like this, yet I also don’t see another option. Call him, and let’s work on organizing a meeting. We need to know what’s going on, and if we need to think about rescuing Kurosaki from Aizen. . .and I hope it doesn’t get to that point—I don’t think any of us are really ready to fight them head on. The _espada_ are dangerous.”

“Then we have to hope that nothing bad has happened to Ichigo yet, he’s our best bet against them.” Renji argued then, “in fact I don’t think any of us would have been able to hold our own like he did against Grimmjow—the _sexta_.”

“Agreed. As of this moment Operation Find and Protect Ichigo Kurosaki is a go, and we will keep it between all of us unless we deem it necessary to tell someone else.” Toshiro narrowed his eyes. “The clock it ticking, let’s find him.”


	2. 01: Life Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another text heavy chapter with some smut in the middle. Not very explicit yet but I will get there eventually. 
> 
> Next chapter will be less text heavy and more descriptive of the area/things like that. But explanations took so many words (this chapter was half it's size originally). I hope you all enjoy?  
> If you have any pairs you want to see or anything like that feel free to tell me.

Ichigo came to a while later—he had no idea how much time had passed. After all it was perpetually dark in Hueco Mundo. But he was aware that his head hurt and his body ached. The painful heat he had been feeling had simmered down a little at the very least. He didn’t feel like he would collapse at every given moment. Slowly, he sat up, taking a deep breath as he took in the room, he was laying in. He knew without a doubt that he was. . .in danger.

“You’re awake, Kurosaki.” He looked over slowly as Grimmjow walked in, yawning. “Good, I thought you might actually die and that would be the opposite of what I was trying to do for once.”

“You really brought me here.” But he was at peace with this decision. For some reason, he felt. . . better than he had in days. It didn’t really make much sense to him, but he knew something was _different_. What was happening to him?

“Of course, I did, it was a pain separating your soul from your body though,” He grunted. “Aizen eventually had to do it, and don’t worry your living body is fine.”

“…and you took away my zanpakuto,” Ichigo hadn’t even noticed he was in different clothes, and they certainly were not his Shinigami uniform.

“Of course, I didn’t really want to save you only to die you know.” Grimmjow huffed as he sat down in a chair nearby. “If you earn our trust, you’ll get it back.”

“…and you’ll finally explain to me what the hell is going on?” Ichigo shifted a bit to face the blue haired arrancar.

“I already did, you are in a stage in your life that the hollow in you wants to mate.” Grimmjow grunted. “So, it’s affecting your body and _you_ in turn. He is one and the same with you after all. But you suppressed it far after his desires had started to come out, and he started to control you. Now don’t ask me for specifics I’m just relaying everything I’ve been told so far.” He grunted, “It’s _because_ you met me that the heat came on so strongly and so quickly.”

“. . .because I met you,” Ichigo murmured, “my body couldn’t suppress it anymore? That’s. Stupid. I would have been just fine without this ever happening to me. I never asked for this.”

“You didn’t.” He stood up, walking over to him, “but you can’t _stop_ it from happening now. You’re already changing even if you don’t want to.” He leaned down, his eyes watching Ichigo’s face. He reached out, touching his face. Ichigo’s entire body let out a tremble, his mouth opening slowly. “It wants a mate and it’ll continue to affect you until you get one. It would be better if you allowed it to be one of us, instead of some low ranked ones that catch you off-guard. You can’t fight us off like this, it would get you killed. So, you have a choice you can make Kurosaki. Any of the Espada can be your mate, any of us could claim you as ours.

“It _is_ your decision. But you should make a wise choice, your body is just aching to be touched by an alpha hollow. Once you mate with us though. . .your life will change in ways you can’t _possibly_ imagine. And the person you choose will be yours for life, or until one of ya dies. So, I’d think about what you want. _Who_ you want? Unless you want your virgin ass to be taken by something far _worse_.”

Ichigo swallowed hard, he didn’t have a choice, did he? He reached up, grabbing Grimmjow’s collar. “I don’t fully believe you, but I know something is wrong with me. I’ll put everyone I care about in danger like this and I can’t do that to them. If I have to pick someone, I’m picking _you_.” The feral grin that crossed the other lips made him shiver.

A grunt left his lips as he was slammed back against the bed suddenly, the weight of the other on top of him. “You better not regret this, Kurosaki.” He breathed; their faces were only a space apart. “Because I won’t be letting you go now that you’ve agreed. Not like you can stop me in your current state anyways.”

“I can’t, but I need one thing.” Ichigo met the eyes of the sexta. “I want to go home after this, I can’t just disappear on my family. I just. I’ll need time, okay?” He whispered then. “I have this feeling you’re not going to want me to leave but-“

“You know I can’t just agree.” The other grunted, shifting his weight some. “Aizen is the ultimate decider, and you have to promise to come back here. . .and not tell anyone.” That would be hard, he would struggle to lie to everyone about where he had been.

But he had to find some way to say goodbye to his sisters.

No!

Why was he giving into this hollow’s words and desires anyways? He should be fighting back, and finding a new way through the others on how to stop this heat and mating want nonsense. Shinji and the others would probably know what to do, right?

But he did know, deep down he knew Grimmjow was right. He couldn’t fight off hollows if every time one got close to him, he felt the need to bend over and surrender. Or if his hollow broke out and hurt his family or his friends.

“I know,” he whispered then. “And I won’t run,” He had nowhere to go. Once Soul Society knew the truth it was all over anyways. Renji and Rukia would protect him but it wouldn’t last. Look what happened to Shinji and the others. . .

**_“King.”_ **

_“I haven’t heard from you in a while. . .Shiro.”_

**_“Because you never listen, you don’t let me out!”_ **

_“We know how that goes. You get out of control_ I _get out of control. Byakuya never told anyone about what happened but it can’t continue like that and you know it. Now, is all of this true?”_

**_“Look, King. Hollows have types and as our powers come together it creates this, the Shinigami and hollow powers clashing at their core. You. You are a submissive type even if I would be a dominant type. The reason I haven’t tried to save you is he is right. I can only fight so many hollows off before it affects me as well you know. Choosing_ him _as your mate will keep you safe from other hollows. It might not be ideal, but in the long run you don’t have much of a choice. There isn’t a cure for_ me _.”_**

Ichigo swallowed hard, his eyes gazing into Grimmjow’s, watching the espada. This was him throwing away everything he had worked for. He had worked hard to gain the respect of the other Shinigami, to prove that he was powerful enough to save Rukia. And yet, here he was. He was underneath his enemy about to agree to something he couldn’t come back from.

“We agree,” He whispered softly, reaching his hand up to touch the cheek of the espada. “Do what you have to.” His entire body felt like it was on fire again but this time it was seeking the warmth of the other.

“We?” Grimmjow grinned a bit, “that hollow inside of you scaring away yer cold feet?”

“I’m giving up my entire life, Grimmjow.” Ichigo narrowed his eyes. “I can’t return to what I had before once I actually go through with this. But I can’t ignore it, for the last few days especially, I constantly feel like I am in pain. Like I can’t do anything but get in the way. And the _heat_ won’t go away.”

“It wouldn’t easily, you didn’t know what was happening to you. Now, since it is my fault, I’ll take full responsibility. Forget about your Shinigami life,” His hands were pulling Ichigo’s clothes off with ease, sliding them off of his shoulders and hips. “Forget about your human life, and just think about what is going to come.” He murmured softly. “You’ll feel better living here, I’m sure of that.” _Living here. I suppose I will have to get used to that._  A soft gasp left his throat as he felt teeth against his shoulder, sharp, piercing the skin there. It was a gentle bite—for now.

“Don’t bite,” He hissed, but his body shuddered unwillingly in response.

“Gotta get ya ready for the ending bite,” he grinned a little. “That one will hurt, after all.” Before he grunted, lifting Ichigo’s legs over his shoulders. He had already tossed his pants off (why wasn’t he wearing his boxers anymore? Actually, had Grimmjow even left them on when he changed him?).

“You know, the more you talk the more I hate this.” Ichigo muttered, and the other grinned.

“Then let’s be done with talking and fuck.” It was all kinds of nasty talk, but in a way he didn’t even mind. He reached a hand up, grabbing his collar and yanking him down. They clashed when they kissed, teeth against teeth—biting and sucking on one another. The second they kissed, Ichigo’s mind started to go blank. His thoughts and worries were disappearing into bliss. The painful heat felt more. . .welcoming and arousing.

Grimmjow’s hand slipped to his hip, gripping him roughly. His nails digging into the flesh and leaving marks. When they pulled apart, he was on Ichigo’s chest immediately. Biting down around his right nipple before he grinned. He started to suck at it, giving a small nip. It was enough to make Ichigo moan in pleasure. His eyes slowly closing as his body accepted the dominance of the other.

“You’re already so wet for me,” Grimmjow breathed then, and Ichigo groaned as he felt a finger slowly slip into his ass without warning. “A true submissive type, I see. Only they produce natural lubrication like this. . .I’ll warn ya now. If any other hollow tries to dominate you besides me after this it will be painful. Once ya belong to me, you _belong_ to me.”

“I get it, now get on with it!” He hissed, opening his eyes just a little. The heat was pooling in his stomach, and by now. . .all of his worries were just stupid thoughts. The _smell_ of Grimmjow, his voice, his touch—fuck! It was driving him _mad_.

_When we first met, when he touched me I. . .I wanted to forget the heat that filled me and the fact I wanted him so badly._

_I should have known it then, I think, that something was wrong with me. Yet I tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. Like everything could continue as it once had. Reality is, right then everything changed for me. And it changed for him too._

“Yer impatient now? That’s a change of heart.” He rumbled as he slipped another finger in. “But I can smell the heat coming off of you in waves. I bet all you can think about is getting dominated right now.” Well, Grimmjow wasn’t wrong.

“Tormenting me,” he mumbled. “Just. . .Just fuck me!” Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, positioning himself without another thought.

“As you wish, Kurosaki~” And suddenly, he was fully inside of the other, shifting his hips. “When I’m done with you, the only person…the only thing you’ll be thinking about is me.” Ichigo’s eyes were wide open, his back arching upwards.

“F-fuck.” He didn’t expect it to feel like. . .that. But fuck it felt so good, his body was feeling _euphoria._ There was a bit of pain, but the lubrication his body had created made it feel so much better. _My body was made to be dominated._ There was no hesitation, he could feel Grimmjow thrusting rough into his body.

“Mine,” the other snarled, looking down at Ichigo, “ _mine._ ” He repeated, leaning down to lick his neck. “No one will touch you other than me.” His teeth sunk deep into Ichigo’s neck. . .something cemented inside of him when he felt the mark.

Was this what it felt like to be mated? To have a partner that he could rely on? He felt safe, warm. . .and for the first time in his life he wasn’t thinking about protecting everyone else. He was the one that was being protected. _This isn’t love, but I could get used to this feeling._ This relationship was physical, a need and a want.

But as it stood, Ichigo Kurosaki could get used to it. He was already feeling better during their intercourse, his body felt like it was relaxing for the first time in a while. The tension he had been holding in was leaving. . .

_It isn’t love._

_x-x-x-x_

“Mating season?” Urahara clapped his fan together, nodding.

“That is correct, you see, hollows often go through a time period where they want to mate. In most cases it doesn’t produce offspring but in the case of Vasto Lorde it is probably different. Ichigo himself was probably affected by it which is why he was feeling weak and sick for the past few days. However. . .telling everyone this is problematic as you should understand Hisagi.” The 9th division lieutenant scowled just a little bit, but he nodded.

“Yeah, they don’t really understand things like this. The Head Captain would assume he’s gone traitor like. . .the other three.”

“Agreed, so I think for now we should keep this among the two of us. Histugaya was asking me questions but I didn’t answer truthfully, I don’t think they can bare the danger of the situation. But I know that you understand the implications of this topic well. Being as—you have known where the vizards are for years now.” The other flinched before he looked down.

“It’s not like I’ve been speaking to them or anything, and they change locations rather often but, yeah I have been aware. I thought maybe. No, I was hoping that maybe in the future things would change for them, and _he_ could come back to soul society. But as time went on, I realized it probably would never happen. We need Captain rank Shinigami but no one is even thinking about looking for them or seeing if they are alive. We are just suffering with less staff and less control.”

“I think you should speak with them, but be careful.” Urahara tilted his head just a little bit. “Hollows tend to pick and seek out mates. Certain people may arouse their inner hollow. They may know what to do—or if a Shinigami can settle the hollow inside. Only they will know the truth about this entire situation.”

“Alright,” he slowly nodded. “I will see what they think—if it is possible. And if it is, I will report back to you.”

“Good, if it is, we can get working on getting Ichigo back, and helping him through this time. This must stay between the two of us, Hisagi. Until I know for sure that we can do something for him the others can’t know to the extent of how bad this is.”

“I understand,” he stood up slowly. “I will check back in a little while.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Who the hell is there?” He got lucky, that was for sure. This was someone he could work with—talk to. “You shouldn’t be able to find this place.”

“Sorry, but I need to speak with you.” The man that walked out from the warehouse had white hair and a tank top on. But his sword was drawn, looking around as Hisagi slowly approached him.

“This had better be important because-“ But he stopped, his eyes scanning the lithe body before him. “You’re skinny and in a gigai.” He grunted. “Clearly not eating well, huh, Shinigami? Come to take us in? Kill us?”

“No!” He rolled his eyes, the 9th division lieutenant was expecting resistance. “I’ve come here about Ichigo Kurosaki and the hollow inside of him.” He wished his hero could remember who he was, but he had hid his tattoos in this gigai as well as his scars, “We believe he is in danger due to the hollow inside of him.”

“That it’ll take over and kill everyone, right?” Kensei let out a soft sigh as he crossed his arms. “He won’t now scram, would you?”

“That’s not why I’m here. I don’t think that will happen but I’m worried about the danger he could be in. The danger Sosuke Aizen could be putting him in right now. He’s missing.”

Slowly, the other turned back to look him in the eye. Watching him for any sort of hesitation. “He’s missing.”

“Yes, we haven’t been able to find him or track him for a day now. His phone was found on a street corner and his family has not seen or heard from him either. He was last reported to not be feeling well and going out to get some air. He never came back.”

“Well, shit.” The other rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking. “It couldn’t be _that_. . .could it.” He muttered. “Are you sure he really is missing, and could have been taken?”

“Yes, Sosuke Aizen showed interest in him previously as well. His strength is unmeasurable as I am sure you already know. Look, I. Well I know more than what the others do. I know about the whole _hollows in heat_ thing. And I’m here to find out if we can help him or if there is nothing we can do as Shinigami. Preferably we want a solution or. Or you know what will happen to him when the Head Captain figures it all out.”

“And how do you know about all of that?” He stepped closer, eyes narrowing once more.

“Urahara told me about it, he knows enough but he doesn’t know enough to help or save Ichigo. Is there anything you can tell me that we could use to help him?”

“Look, I hate Aizen as do the rest of us. But some things are personal. If we need to save his ass we can, but there are some things we can’t just change. Some hollows can be suppressed as long as we don’t touch the person we are _supposed_ to mate with. He was fine around all of us, but this means that he met the right hollow for the job. The one who could tame him. Dominant types are different, they can go with anyone. Shinigami, hollow, you name it. But submissive types need another hollow to tell them who is boss or hollows will flock to them. We _knew_ he was a submissive type when we met him. But it really is hard to tell you what happened from there.” Kensei looked up slowly as he spoke, his shoulders were tense but he seemed calmer.

“So. Is there a way to help him as a Shinigami then or. . .?” Hisagi took a deep breath, listening. He was worried that there was no other choice. Nothing they could do.

“Now that I don’t know. That is up to him if he wants the help to begin with, and if a Shinigami has enough strength and dominance over him to do it. Emotions affect the hollow, that much is certain. However, even with a strong Shinigami he would need a dominant hollow or he’s in danger. Other hollows will still notice the suppressed smell of heat. That’s all we know about, as that’s all that’s happened _here_. We can do so much for one another but sometimes things are meant to happen.”

Hisagi slowly nodded, but his heart was tight with worry. “I don’t want what happened to all of you to happen to him. He’s a good Shinigami and he has his heart in the right place. But with Aizen manipulating him then maybe none of us stand a chance. Aizen almost destroyed us all once and I’m sure he’ll try again.” No he would, Hisagi did know that. Aizen was far from done with all of them.

“If the old man weren’t so stubborn, we’d help, but. Well kid, he rather we be dead. We’re abominations-“

“I don’t think that! And I wish he wasn’t so stubborn! It’s so hard to run an entire division without both a Captain and Lieutenant. I’m drowning in work and stressed all of the time! Izuru has it better but I can tell it is just. . .rough for him too.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We’d be better off with all of you there, even if we lost our current positions. I don’t know how I am supposed to keep going without help. I don’t know how I am supposed to eat enough or sleep enough when I have to do everything by myself.”

“. . .you’re a lieutenant and running the entire division?” Kensei asked slowly after a moment. “He hasn’t promoted you or tied to get you a captain.”

“I’m not strong enough to be promoted, I don’t know my bankai. And besides. . .after everything _he_ taught me, I’m weak. I’m not meant to be in this position and it’s tearing me apart. If you were all back then it would be easier. The 9th division’s work can’t be done in a timely matter. I’m not eating or sleeping, but that doesn’t seem to matter much. As long as it gets done—that’s all that really matters I guess.”

“. . .come on, get inside.” The white haired male turned his head, motioning to the warehouse. “Let’s get some food in you and maybe talk to Shinji. I think he needs to hear about all of this. And I want to know what Aizen did—what happened _there_.”

“. . .” Hisagi lifted his head before he slowly nodded. “A-alright.” He slowly followed him in, but something in him told him that he had just signed up for a lot more than he bargained for.

_x-x-x-x_

“Damn it,” Ichigo let out a hiss as he rolled over onto his stomach. His neck and ass burned, but at least the heat was over. He felt better already, like the strength he had been lacking was finally coming back to him after all of this time. There was also a strange peace in him even as he stressed about his sisters and his friends back home.

“Sore?” The blue-haired espada chuckled as he walked out of the restroom, back into the room. “I would expect it, they’ll bring us dinner. They even went and got things you would readily eat rather than our main diet. That you’ll slowly get used to.”

“Good, I’m starving. I haven’t been eating since this stupid heat washed over me.” He leaned on the pillow, turning to look at Grimmjow. “So, is this your room, or my room?”

“Yers, actually. Made to fit you better and hell he might even let you get some color in here. Wardrobe is already full, and here the air will help calm your inner hollow, merge you two into one being.”

“One. . .being. Aren’t we already one?”

“In a way yes, but I’m sure it’s not a healthy one. You suppress him more than you think.”

“Mm.” Ichigo yawned a little, closing his eyes. “I guess we will see, but you will ask Aizen if I can see my family again, right?”

“Yeah, yeah I will. Not like I won’t know where you are the entire time if you go.” He grunted and sat down on the couch, “I’ll leave when ya tell me to.”

“For now, you can stay. Eat with me? And then probably go so I can sleep without you making my skin burn.” He huffed. (They had done it not once, but twice because the other couldn’t keep his hands off of the Shinigami).

“Sounds good, Kurosaki.” There was something about him saying his last name that bothered Ichigo but also relieved him. Maybe it was because it assured no feelings attached, but it also lacked the meaning he wanted in their relationship.

“Mm think I can nap before the food gets here?”

“Probably, Gin is the one shopping and I don’t think he really even know what you want or what Tosen can make with it. I’ll wake ya up when it comes either way.”

“. . .okay.” He nodded just a little bit. “. . .goodnight.” He murmured as he slowly closed his eyes, tightly this time. Shifting his body some so he was comfortable enough to rest.

“Tomorrow I’ll show ya around…let ya meet everyone. For now get some good sleep until it’s time to eat.” He felt the blanket move farther up his back and let out a sigh of content. Maybe there was some hope yet.


	3. 02: The Trials of Hisagi Shuuhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't my /intention/ that this chapter went this way or that Hisagi is becoming an important part to the story? But here we go, and honestly I think I might like this more.
> 
> We will see what happens, look at the end for more notes.

“How are you feeling, Kurosaki?” Turning his head, the orange-haired vizard took a deep breath. Aizen smiled gently at him, his eyes looking over Ichigo’s body calmly. “I assume you don’t feel as terrible as you once did.”

“. . .I don’t,” He replied evenly. “I’m feeling better now; ever since. . .” He turned red and shook his head. It had been four days since he had been taken from his home town and brought to Hueco Mundo. Every day since that first night he had been in bed with Grimmjow, his mate. Today was the first day he was allowed to wander on his own after regaining his strength. He had access to his sword but he found no need to use it.

“That’s good, I figured Grimmjow would be a good fit for you,” Aizen reasoned as he walked closer, looking out the window with him. “The others would have also jumped on the chance but in the end you would have preferred him, no doubt.”

“He’s not…a bad mate,” Ichigo leveled as he shifted to look at Aizen better. “And yeah I would have picked him out of everyone else here.” It wasn’t like he didn’t like the others here. Starrk wasn’t half bad, but at the same time they just weren’t the same as Grimmjow.

“I’m glad that I sent him then,” Aizen hummed some. “But Kurosaki you understand what this means, correct?” Ichigo looked up at him, eyes calm.

“I know, the Soul Society will label me as a traitor and they’ll kill me,” He had already played the entire scenario through his head. He knew it was only a matter of time; the hollow in him was slowly becoming part of him while he was here. He could feel it happening.

“And what do you wish to do about that, hmm?”

“I don’t think I need to do anything while I’m here but. . . I would like to return home.” He bit his lip, “for my sisters especially. I don’t want to just disappear on them without saying anything, they deserve more than that.”

“Did you ask Grimmjow about this?” Aizen replied then calmly, “And do you understand what will likely happen if you return as you are?”

“I did, and I do.” Ichigo looked at him seriously then. “But I know I can’t do this to them. I just want some time to arrange good-bye’s and I’ll. I’ll come back here.” The other sighed, but he nodded.

“Alright, I suppose I can grant this. But you are putting your own life in danger. Do you even know what you’re going to tell them?”

“Yeah, I have a plan.” He hated lying to the others, but things had changed. He held his stomach for a moment, and if he and Grimmjow kept this up a lot more might change to.

“Alright, then. How about this, you will leave today and you can stay however long you like; the second you want to return here you may. However, if I ask you to come back you will have to.” Aizen lifted his hand then, “And the other condition involves your mate. You’re still in the bonding process, correct?”

“M hmm.” Ichigo knew it meant he had to spend time with his mate in bed every night for a week. It was possible to break their bond and restart his heat if that wasn’t followed. And honestly, he was _not_ going through that again. “I understand, thank you _Lord Aizen_.” He smiled, “I’ll get ready to return.”

_x-x-x-x_

“So, you’re alright,” Renji looked wary as he looked at his friend. Ichigo smiled gently in return.

“Yeah, I’m doing just fine; I was able to get back and that’s all that matters right?” He replied as they walked down the street. “I’m feeling better too, whatever is in the air there cleared up my sickness I think.”

“That doesn’t sound _good_ , Ichigo. Why did they kidnap you just to release you anyway?” Renji frowned, but he couldn’t argue with results. Ichigo was safe and back with them.

“I think Aizen was hoping I would side with him since it made me feel better to be there, but you know that isn’t going to make me agree.” Ichigo replied, taking the steamed bun from Rukia as she handed one to each of them.

“Either way, we went to hell and back trying to figure out what was going on with you,” Rukia sighed. “I’m just glad that it’s been settled and we can get back to preparing for the War. Did you learn anything while there?”

Ichigo took a bite and hummed, “I mean I know there are ten Espada in total, and they rank in order of their power.  I met all of them but I can’t tell you much about what they can do or how dangerous they are.” He glanced at Rukia. “I was mostly held captive by the _Sexta_.”

“So, the sixth strongest?” Renji huffed. “Were you slacking off? Look you fought him before and you did some _damage._ What was so different this time around?”

“I didn’t exactly have my sword, and he’s stronger than I would like to admit. Also, I was _sick_ remember?” Ichigo muttered as he finished the food. He didn’t like saying disrespectful things about his mate—the one who had helped him and saved him.

“Well, sounds like you had fun. Did he get physical with you?” Renji frowned, eyeing bite marks on Ichigo’s neck with disdain.

“I mean, yeah.” Ichigo rubbed his head a little bit. Boy did they get physical, Grimmjow was prone to biting, and biting a _lot_. “I wasn’t happy, you know?” He wasn’t at first, so it was true. But. . . He shook his head some and pulled his collar up. No need for anyone else to see and ask questions.

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” Rukia put a hand over his, smiling gently. “And we’ll do anything we can to help you.”

“T-thanks.” He smiled weakly, slowly taking his hand back to shift his bag. “Did you guys tell my family anything?”

“Ah, Urahara handled it.” Renji rubbed his head. “He said it would be fine, but he had this really weird look on his face since you started feeling sick.” So, the old man probably knew about hollow heats, it would make sense. “And we sent Hisagi to figure out what was happening with you, but he has yet to return from the Vizard’s home.”

“You sent him _there?”_ Ichigo repeated, his eyes growing wide. “And he hasn’t come back? Why didn’t you tell me? I should go make sure he’s okay they’ll welcome me there!”

“Ah I suppose but school-“

“It’s fine, what’s one more day, right? I’ll head that way.” Ichigo smiled gently then. “In a few hours I’ll meet you two with Hisagi, alright?”

“Sure, we’ll see you then?” Renji tilted his head as Ichigo ran off towards the Vizard’s warehouse. His heart was pounding; it was one thing for Urahara to know, but for Hisagi and the Vizard’s to know what he was up to was even worse. _I never thought this could happen. Maybe they won’t know anything, maybe we can just. . .pretend nothing happened_. Yet, he wasn’t sure it was going to be that easy.

_x-x-x-x_

Three days, and he still had basic information to go off of, but he was weirdly. . .accepted into the Vizards home. Hisagi shifted a little bit as he listened to Rose talk about this or that, but he didn’t really pay much attention to him.

He hadn’t left their home in the last few days; he called Urahara, but he hadn’t exactly spoke to anyone else. Since he came in the first night, they had been feeding him and making him sleep eight to ten hours a night without complaint. Shinji had even seemed taken aback by just how exhausted the 9th division lieutenant had been when they had talked. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a soft sigh.

“So, Shuuhei,” Shinji flopped down next to him with a huff, “how are you feeling?”

“The best I’ve been since Captain Tosen left,” He admitted after a pause, pursing his lips. “But I need to get going soon. I have work to do and I came here to help Kurosaki.”

“About that, he’s actually on his way here.” Shinji shrugged some, leaning back. “So yeah you’re free to leave as you please. But the information we gave you needs to be taken to the grave. Right?”

“I understand, I won’t tell anyone.” Hisagi let out a relieved breath. He was glad Kurosaki was alright.

“You know, why don’t you tell him?” Shinji asked then, glancing over at Kensei from where he was sitting. “I remember you, from all those years ago. . .that brat he saved. Mashiro reminded me but hell she remembers! Why not tell him that you’re that brat? I mean, _come on_. You _puppy-dog_ followed him to become a Shinigami, didn’t you?”

“Ack, well.” Hisagi sighed then, looking up at the broken ceiling. “I did become a Shinigami because of him, but if he doesn’t remember it’s okay. I _wish_ he did but. . .it’s better this way. Him knowing would make me not want to leave.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Shinji sighed a little, “you seem to be working yourself to death for no reason; and it’s taken you days to finally relax your shoulders.”

“I can’t do that, there is enough work to be done without a Captain—I can’t let being able to finally see him again. . .thank him. . .stop me from going back.” He slowly stood up then, only to be grabbed onto by Mashiro as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Where are you going Shuu-chan?” She pouted a little, “you should eat lunch with us!”

“Ah, no I’m going to try and head Kurosaki off, I bet he’s coming here because I haven’t contact anyone and he’s back now so.” He trailed off, and looked down.

“You don’t _have_ to leave for that reason,” Kensei stated as he slowly walked up. “I think you should regain more strength; will you eat properly or sleep if we just let you leave?”

“I’ll be fine, I assure you.” He raised his hands. “You all have done more than enough for me.”

“Aw, but. . .” Mashiro sighed before letting go and looking at him, “I think you should tell him before you leave, okay? For him and for yourself.”

 _“!”_ Hisagi glanced at her before at Kensei who grunted, before sighing. He reached out and ruffled Hisagi’s hair.

“Nah he doesn’t need to tell me anything, I’ve known from the start.” He smiled just a little bit then, looking at Hisagi. “You’re still just a skinny brat. But you should take better care of yourself, alright?”

“I…I will.” He nodded a little bit before rubbing his hair. “I, I’m going now!” Turning around and running before they could stop him. His heart was beating, but he already knew that his feelings were a hinderance to everyone. _Besides he’s part hollow. And what I have learned is only a strong Shinigami can satisfy them. I am neither a hollow nor am I a strong Shinigami._

“Hisagi?” He stopped, lifting his head before he ran right into the orange-haired Shinigami before him.

“Kurosaki, you really _are_ alright,” Hisagi blinked a few times, approaching him and looking him over, “That’s good.” But he knew the other had to be mated to come back here. He wasn’t sure what that meant for Ichigo or even himself. His shoulder’s slumped, “we should talk over some tea.”

“I’m guessing you know. . .a lot,” Ichigo rubbed his arm then and Hisagi nodded a little.

“Yeah, I learned a decent amount from them and from Urahara. Enough that—well I know you didn’t come here without something having happened to you.”

“…yeah let’s talk.” Ichigo blinked though, looking over his shoulder. “Kensei?” Hisagi turned his head to the other walking quickly over to them, his eyes narrowed.

“You don’t get to just walk off like that!” Kensei huffed, his eyes going to Ichigo before back at Hisagi, “look brat you better take care of yourself _or else_.” He warned, “and for that matter you better not let that hollow mate of yours anywhere near him.” He looked at Ichigo, “got it?”

“. . .protective much?” But Ichigo smiled a little bit seeing Hisagi blush.

“Come on Kurosaki let’s go get tea,” He stammered, grabbing Ichigo’s hand and moving quickly.

“I think he cares about you,” Ichigo mentioned calmly.

“Maybe but that just…agh.” Hisagi rubbed his face as they walked. “I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You know, Shiro told me that when a hollow finds their _true_ mate, they just know it’s them. Maybe. I don’t know, you’re the one meant for him?”

“I’m not a hollow, so that _can’t_ be it,” Hisagi muttered, “but…we’ll just wait and see. As for you, did you mate one of _his_ Espada then?” Ichigo hesitated as they kept walking but then he nodded.

“I did, the _sexta_. But you can-“

“I won’t tell anyone; I think this is a bigger deal than others would understand. Spending time with the Vizards I understand that even better now. If Renji knew for example he’d lose his head at you, and then tell Captain Kuchiki, and that’s not what anyone needs. You did what you had to, for you.”

“. . .yeah, for me if I hadn’t. Well I don’t know what would have happened to me.”

“Bad things, from what I _was_ told by Shinji. I think it would have been good not to mate with one of _those_ hollows but what else were you going to do? There aren’t many options.”

“I’m glad you understand, even if knowing this puts you in danger. . .”

“Nah, that’s fine.” Hisagi shrugged then, “I think knowing puts me in a better position. But does this mean you’re. . .I don’t know. Following Aizen now?”

Ichigo stopped outside the tea house and he smiled weakly at Hisagi, “My mate is one of his subordinates, Hisagi. And I will stand by him until I die.”

“. . .I thought as much.” Hisagi murmured, before shaking his head. Why was he. . .going along with this? Maybe a part of him didn’t understand the severity of this whole thing. But he was well aware of the danger he was putting himself into at the same time. He walked in with the other, allowing themselves to get some calming tea before they continued. “The others are going to flip, you know.”

“I’m not going to tell them about this unless I have to. My mating period still has three more days left before I am going to belong to Grimmjow. And if something interrupts that I instantly turn back the time and I’m in heat _again_. I’m not going to go through that again, and he’s the best choice you know? I would pick him again. Maybe a Vizard would be better, but they didn’t make me start my heat.”

“So, he was the right one, then?”

“Yeah, it seems so. And as much as I hate myself and this, I’ve accepted it too? I’ve _never_ felt better since Shiro awoke inside of me. Honestly, my body feels better and my mind feels better. It’s the _whole_ package. I don’t even know where to begin!”

“I’m happy for ya, Kurosaki.” He rubbed his arm some, “and I know I should instantly report all of this but I can’t bring myself to. You’re potentially betraying us in a big way and in return so am I but. Yet I’m also at peace with my decision for some reason.”

“Hisagi, I just wonder something. Is it possible that. . .the reason you’re okay with it is because you’re unsatisfied with your life there? That you want a change?”

The other Shinigami lifted his head and opened his mouth to deny that, but he couldn’t’ find the words. He had been breaking down over all of the work he had, without extra help. He had been suffering to get things done without anyone seeming to notice outside a few close friends. This was his first time outside of Soul Society in years, but he felt more at peace than ever before. “I. Well I guess you might be right. I came here to help but I think coming here also helped me. Was it freeing to be in Hueco Mundo?”

“It was, actually. With my mate I felt at peace. Maybe, you would to.”

“I can’t do that! That’s one step too far you know.”

“Yeah, I suppose but. At the same time, you have to wonder.” Ichigo murmured, “about it all. And maybe you should come with me tonight. I’m going to lay with my mate again tonight, but would you like to come with us?”

Hisagi lifted his head, opening his mouth. His heart started to beat quicker as he let words fall from his lips without consequence;

“I would.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is potential for a threesome in the next chapter but I want to know what you all think about that, and about this chapter. 
> 
> This story is becoming more than I thought it would.


	4. 03: The Choices One Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather casual without any sex in it but the next one has some, that is for sure. (I know because I've been writing this dang fic all day I'm so enthralled with it).
> 
> Pairs kind of took a turn but I'm looking forward to how fun this is getting and the plot that is developing for you all to read.
> 
> And this chapter is heavily focused on Hisagi, but in later chapters we will be focusing more on Ichigo and the new person he is becoming due to his hollow and Grimmjow.

“So, did you figure out what is going on with Ichigo?” Renji let out a small yawn as he walked next to Hisagi back to Urahara’s shop.

“M hmm. But it’s not as simple as you might think, Renji.” He rubbed the back of his head, “it’s something that really only those in the Vizard circle understand.”

“Well, they told you, didn’t they? Then it shouldn’t be hard to explain it to me. Come on, please? I’m worried about Ichigo and I’ll do anything to keep him safe,” Renji scowled. “Even if my life is on the line because of it.”

“Renji,” It made Hisagi feel guilty. He had promised Ichigo not to tell a soul, and he was even about to betray his friend anyways. . .by going _with_ them. He touched his lips for a moment and he felt even more guilty as he thought about how excited he was for the potential of later that night. “Look, I can only say so much.” He raised his hand then, “and I was there with them for days I understand it. But it’s _complicated_. And frankly since Ichigo’s life is no longer in danger I have no right to tell you unless he would like you to know.”

“Damn it, Hisagi-“Hisagi put a hand up in front of his face then.

“Renji, what’s going on with you? You’re anxious about this—more so than anyone else. Even _Rukia_ seems to be calmer and she was crying when she talked to me originally.”

“…” Renji rubbed his head a little bit before looking at Hisagi, “promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Hisagi blinked some. “What’s going on?” He had never seen him like this, at least not in a long time.

“I think, well. No actually I know that I’m at least attracted to him.” Renji said softly then, biting his lip. “And I want to be able to tell him that eventually; that is when I’m ready.”

“So, romantically you like him?” Hisagi swallowed, the weight of what he knew was weighing on him when Renji told him that.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m just, hesitant you know?” Renji rubbed his head some. “Rukia likes him, and hell Orihime liking him was obvious from day one for Rukia.”

“Well, shit.” Hisagi bit his lip. Renji learning Ichigo was mated to an _arrancar_ was not on the list of ‘things to happen’ until they were sure he wouldn’t flip his lid. “Are you going to tell him?” He asked softly then, watching Renji carefully. The other blinked and looked up for a moment.

“I mean, I want to. But I also don’t want to scare him or anything, I’m not even sure he’s gay or whatever.” He closed his eyes, “what I do know is I won’t let just anyone else have him without good reason.”

 _Well, this is going to blow up in our faces._ Hisagi sighed, glancing at his phone. “Alright we’ll talk about this later I have somewhere I need to be.”

“What, where the hell are you going?” Renji scowled, “you just came back to Urahara’s. Rest a little, Shuuhei.”

“Sorry, I’m meeting Kensei,” He smiled a little. “I need to speak with him, see you Renji!”

“Ah fine, have _fun_.” Renji sighed a bit, “and don’t you dare tell anyone!”

“I won’t no worries.” He waved his hand.

_x-x-x-x_

“I mean, the alternative would have been some random hollow that happened to find him, so as much as I _hate_ Aizen I don’t blame him.” Kensei leaned back in his chair. “And I wouldn’t want him to be in pain with this.” He glanced at Hisagi, “what about you? You seem worse for wear now.”

“Renji told me he likes Kurosaki,” Hisagi said softly then, “which makes everything complicated. I feel like I’m keeping a terrible secret from him now, and if he finds out I knew from the start then. Well that isn’t going to go well,” He lifted his head, biting his lip then. “But I know I can’t tell him either. If I explained to him that they would never work out he’d. . .hell I don’t know.”

“Eat,” Kensei grunted then, pushing the plate of food over. “Take a few deep breaths and eat. You need to stop stressing yourself out so much.”

“I.” He paused before sighing, “yeah you’re right.” He took a bite and then a sip of his drink. “But I do have to wonder what to do now.”

“Well, that depends doesn’t it?” Kensei leaned forward, “you need to pick where you belong, Shuuhei. These secrets, you can’t continue to keep them and remain a member of the Gotei 13, you know.”

“I know,” Hisagi whispered then, looking up at the other, “at this rate I’ll either crack or I’ll. . .” He remembered what happened earlier, “or I’ll make a decision.” He lifted his head then, looking at Kensei. “And maybe, well I think I already have made one. I don’t know if I’ll regret it.”

“What did you do?” Kensei frowned then, but he was still calm.

“I agreed to go to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo,” Hisagi swallowed, “I just I thought. . .”

“Shh,” Kensei put a hand on his head then. “. . .go and see how it makes you feel, alright? But stay safe and don’t get hurt or I’ll beat his ass.” Hisagi swallowed, but took in the feeling of Kensei’s hand on his head. “If this is the decision you have made you can’t take it back. Soul Society may not want you back but you will _always_ have us.”

“Don’t say that,” Hisagi let out a shaky breath but leaned into the touch. In reality, things were happening at such a fast rate.

_x-x-x-x_

Ichigo hummed a little bit, leaning back on his bed. “So, you going through with this?” He glanced at the black-haired Shinigami next to him with a grin.

“Yeah, I am.” Hisagi smiled a little bit, looking over at Ichigo. “But there is something we should talk about after tonight.”

“Hmm, I suppose.” Ichigo then shifted and flopped down over Hisagi’s lap. “Is this about your feelings for Kensei? Or the feelings of guilt? I mean tonight might change. . .everything, you know.”

“I got Kensei’s permission,” Hisagi rubbed his head a little bit, “to go to Hueco Mundo and everything that might follow it. I think mostly, right now. . .I’m just nervous, about well, everything. We’re both taking risks, ones we shouldn’t. And-“

“Where would he be without the risk, hm?” Hisagi lifted his head then, looking up at the blue haired arrancar. He hummed some, sitting down on the window sill.

“I know, nowhere good.” Hisagi answered carefully, the other grinning.

“So, are you two going to drop your pitiful bodies or do I have to carry ya both?” Ichigo leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss with a hum.

“We’ll drop them, my dad knows not to come up here tomorrow. So, we can stay _all_ night if you really want to.”

“Sounds like a damn good idea,” Grimmjow hummed as the two both separated from their bodies. Hisagi shifted his body a little bit.

“So, it’s really okay for me to come with?” Hisagi asked slowly, grunting as Grimmjow tossed him over one shoulder.

“Well, Aizen don’t know, but does that really matter?” Grimmjow asked as he stepped to the Gargantua that awaited them. Carrying one over each shoulder. “You’re gonna be one of us, aren’t ya?”

“One of you. . .” Hisagi smiled a little bit then, closing his eyes. “I guess that’s the path I’m walking down huh?”

“You have no idea,” Ichigo grunted as they were tossed back onto a white couch. “I guess we should talk to you about something important to.” He shifted some, climbing onto Hisagi’s lap then. “Don’t you feel better here? The air is tense to _normal_ Shinigami, but don’t you feel like you belong here?” Hisagi swallowed, and Ichigo shifted his hands to his face. Looking at him. “Kensei, all of the others know it too. You’re the only one who doesn’t. What we are isn’t accepted by Soul Society.”

“I don’t, I don’t follow.” Hisagi swallowed hard, but maybe deep down he understood. Ichigo sighed, kissing the side of his face then.

“Don’t you feel it,” This time Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him from behind. “The beating heart inside of you? You’re _one of us_.”

“Just like me, you have a hollow inside of you waiting to rip out.” Ichigo let out a sigh then, leaning his head on Hisagi’s. “I heard; you know. About the experiments those three had been doing. And, Gin told me how to recognize one that survived the experiments. Not many did, to my understanding. Outside of the Vizards many that did never knew they were used. And their lieutenants. . .they were the ones that survived more than any other. Hidden abilities.”

“Suppressed. . .the reason that all of us were weakened or. . .manipulated was also because. We’re part hollow?”

“Of course, I understand that’s hard to. . .believe. But all of us know it. If you stay here you will find him starting to wake up, becoming one with you. If not, he might devour you.”

“Is that why Kensei wanted me to come here?” Hisagi swallowed hard. “Did he know about all of this?”

“He wants the hollow to awaken slowly, safely. He wouldn’t want you to die, even if it meant you were here.” Ichigo sighed a little bit, looking up at the ceiling. “He wouldn’t want any less, even if it meant that you were taken by another hollow as their mate.”

“Then does that mean that he wanted to. . .” Hisagi turned red, but he leaned his head back. “Part hollow, man. I really. . .can’t go, back can I?” He murmured.

“No, you can’t. Just like me, you cannot. . .go back now that it is starting to wake up. Your hollow, he will forever be apart of you now. I’m glad you started to wake up here too, or you’d die. Those two back in Soul Society are fine. They haven’t been exposed to any of this but you. The Vizards wanted you to stay there until they could figure out how to protect you. Yet, they knew it was really only safe for the hollow to wake up slowly. . .”

“Then, what happens now?”

“You’ll be one of us,” Ichigo smiled gently looking up at him. “And tonight, if you want. . .you’ll lay with us. Grimm won’t mate you no worries, alright? I believe your true mate would have an issue with that after all. But it might alleviate some of the pain your going to be in.”

“. . .I assumed that was what would happen to me to begin with,” Hisagi breathed, leaning in then and capturing Ichigo’s lips. Ichigo hummed and kissed back, pressing their bodies together.

For tonight, the three of them would lay together and tomorrow things would once again be different.

_x-x-x-x_

“You slept with Ichigo?” Hisagi ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath. Well, no. He slept with Ichigo and his mate. Not like he could tell Renji that. “Man, what the hell? I told-“

“It just kind of happened, alright? We were talking last night and things. . .things got out of control.” His sore ass back and the bite marks all along his body were proof of that much. “It wasn’t _supposed_ to go down like that.”

“So, what, he just sleeps with anyone who stays up watching him or some shit? I don’t get why Captain Hitsugaya allowed you to have that job and not switch it up anyways. He could use all of us by his side, right?”

“Shinji advised it,” Hisagi muttered then, “They talked about who should deal with it and the mediated deal was _me_.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means they wanted them to handle it, the vizards, but Captain Hitsugaya advised against it. So, their choice was me, the go-between between the two of them. Is that really that hard to understand, Renji?”

“No, but. . .damn it. Maybe if it was me then I would have been. . .”

“I don’t know,” Hisagi muttered. Like Grimmjow would let Renji get a piece of Ichigo without a reason. He only got the chance because of his new-found nature. _Tosen looked ashamed when he brought us food the next morning too. He told me it was true and it was only a matter of time for the hollow to awake fully and my heat to start. Just like Ichigo’s did. But I can’t just tell Renji all of this_. Even if the other was his friend and they had flings in the past, it was nothing like this.

“Are you both still really fighting about who I slept with?” Ichigo grunted as he sat down with his lunch. “And it really isn’t that big of a deal you know, you Shinigami have flings all of the time.”

“Yeah, but you’re human aren’t ya? So, doesn’t this mean something else to you?”

“Nah, not really. It’s not like that was my first time,” He took a bite of his sandwich.

“Wait, it wasn’t?” Renji blinked, “who have you been with?”

“My business. Besides, like he said it wasn’t like we planned it. Things just happened that way—there was no need for you to get so angry.” He lifted his head then as his name was called. “Look, Keigo and Mizuiro are coming over so let’s try not to tell them I had sex, okay?”

“Why the hell-“

“Because that is a can of worms none of us want to deal with.” Ichigo huffed as the two sat down with them, smiling.

“So, what are you all talking about with the new student?” Mizuiro asked as he checked his phone, sliding it into his pocket afterword’s.

“He’s actually an old friend of Renji’s,” Ichigo smiled. “So, they were catching up and I joined them.”

Hisagi rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his food. He had to admit it tasted good. His ex-Captain could cook but considering the ingredients. . .

“That’s always good, and are you feeling better? You weren’t in school for a few days.” Keigo noted then, scowling. “Were you off playing around or something!?”

“What? No.” Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I was sick, but I’m feeling a lot better now. So there is no need to worry-“

“I guess it is winter time.” Tatsuki noted as she sat down with them, looking at Ichigo. “Next time text us back or something though you idiot, Orihime was worried sick!”

“Ah, yeah, sorry.” Ichigo rubbed the back of his head some. “I really wasn’t feeling good so it took a few days to be more coherent.”

“Yeah well, you worried her to a fever, so next time thing.” Tatsuki sighed, “but I’m glad you’re better. Rukia told me that you were feeling really bad before you finally just collapsed.”

“M hmm. But as you can see, I’m at least better now.” Until the week of mating was over though, he wouldn’t fully feel _better_. That much Hisagi had been told, but he kept his mouth shut as they all ate.

“But uh, Ichigo.” Tatsuki shifted a little bit, “you have a _bite_ on your neck. So, were you really sick?”

Ichigo just about choked, lifting his head. “It. It happened last night. After I was given the clear bill of health, I _swear_.”

“Who did you sleep with?” Keigo grinned then, “was she pretty?”

Ichigo made a small sound, and shifted some. He looked to the ground, “yeah, _he_ was pretty damn good.” Hisagi tried not to choke on his own food, swallowing quickly when Ichigo replied. While Renji snorted and leaned back.

“So much for keeping that cat in the bag, right?”

“So then, did you two sleep together?” Mizuiro asked, blinking a few times. “I mean, you and Renji?”

“No,” Renji waved his hand. “My _pal_ here did.” Renji looked over at Hisagi who just let out a breath. _Well, I guess I was part of the equation. Not like I made that mark. I did leave one on his thigh though._ Shaking his head, a little bit, he tried to ignore their stares.

“Did you go all of the way?” Keigo pouted, “we didn’t even know you were gay! What about that mixer I invited you to?”

“I told you three times I wasn’t interested, and I’m not _gay_. I’m bisexual, but I do tend to prefer guys.” Ichigo sighed. “It’s not like the two of us planned it, okay? It just kind of happened last night when were together.”

“So, you’re not a thing.” Tatsuki said slowly then, “and you just _kind of_ lost your virginity to a guy you’re not even with?”

“Man, this is why I didn’t want to talk about this.” Ichigo huffed some. “No. For one, he wasn’t my _first_ , and we’re not together. And before you ask, I wasn’t his first—Renji was.” The redhead sat up quickly then, his eyes going wide as Ichigo grinned.

“Hey! Asshole!”

“Right back at you, jerk.” Ichigo stuck his tongue out. Hisagi tried to stifle a laugh then, looking at them.

“I honestly can’t believe this conversation,” He admitted. “It was a while back for one, and for two is sex really that big of a deal here?”

“Well yeah! We’re still in high school you know!” Keigo pouted. “Ichigo you’ve been holding out on us!”

“Mmm you can say that but in reality, I wanted to avoid this conversation right here. Besides, guys, it’s not like it’s changed me.”

 _Your mate would say otherwise. You’ve become daring._ Hisagi snorted, rubbing his head a little bit.

“I know, why don’t we all play truth or dare?” Tatsuki grinned then, “wiggle some secrets out of these guys.”

“Ooo, yeah I like that idea.” Keigo grinned. “Tonight! At my place!” He decided and Ichigo made a face.

“I have plans,” He shook his head some.

“And I’m meeting someone,” Hisagi raised a hand a little bit, “He’ll be annoyed if I skip since I told him a no-go on lunch today.”

“Ach, you two are no fun.” Keigo pouted, looking at Ichigo, “going to hook up with someone again?”

“No, I told Yuzu I’d help her make dinner, thank you very much.” Ichigo huffed. “Dad is going to be out late.”

“Oh. . .” Silence overtook them after a moment then, and Ichigo sighed. Shaking his head. He glanced at Hisagi then and grinned a little bit.

Maybe, just maybe tonight would be just as fun as the last. Hisagi decided as he finished his food. Renji was mad with him but it wasn’t like he intended to come back to the shop either. His body shuddered as he thought about the night before. Grimmjow had been careful not to mate with him, and Hisagi was going to talk with Kensei tonight about what was happening to him. But he also was thinking about the sex that was included in all of this. He had always been okay with their flings as Shinigami, but sex with a hollow was. It was something else entirely and his body burned for more.


	5. 04: Changes Being Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end I decided to post this /before/ I went to work. So here you all go. . .I hope you like it. Sex in this chapter even if not graphic but it will get that way next chapter.
> 
> And thank you for the comments! I really love reading them and they make updates come faster I promise. I like knowing people truly enjoy how the story is progressing.

“Shit, fuck.” Hisagi let out a small shudder as he felt his legs spread out without warning. Ichigo let out a small hum and held his head, leaning down for a kiss.

“Your face is adorable right now, Shuuhei.” Ichigo smiled, licking his lips. “Did you know your hole is leaking just like a true submissive? Mine does it too, you know. It’s preparing itself for the hollow that is about to take you. While Grimmy isn’t going to be mating you, he’s certainly going to fuck that hole of yours so much it is going to _want_ a mate.”

“Fuck,” Hisagi groaned, lifting his head some to kiss him again. It was day two of this nonsense, the first night had been gentle (if not for all the bites along his skin), but this was entirely different. There was no warning this time when he was spread out for the blue haired espada.

“Do you like this way better than last night? I like watching this night a lot more.” Ichigo murmured when they pulled back. Running a hand through Hisagi’s hair. “Soon I’m going to be staying here, but I think we should keep you to. Maybe bring Kensei here, he hates Aizen but he loves you, doesn’t he? Ah, yes seeing you begging would probably make him jealous.”

“Ich…Ichigo…” Hisagi shuddered, the movements of Grimmjow’s fingers were driving him _mad_.

“You know soon I can’t go back. I thought this might last a bit longer but my eyes. . .” Ichigo sighed, glancing away. “Someone is going to notice something is wrong here soon. I’ll say my final goodbyes like I promised.”

“Mmm gold is a good look on you though,” Grimmjow murmured then. “Your skin is also getting paler too. Slowly, you’re becoming like us.”

“I know, I can see it.” Ichigo breathed as he slipped closer to Hisagi, touching his cheek. “I’m looking forward to seeing what happens to you, Shuuhei. Are you ready for my mate to fuck you into the bed?”

“Y-yes~” Hisagi moaned then, lifting his head up some. Ichigo stroked his cheek and grinned.

“Then Grimm will give you what you are asking for,” Ichigo kissed his lips once more as the sexta slowly pushed his way inside of Hisagi. Licking his lips.

“This ass is just made for an arrancars cock.” Grimmjow breathed, thrusting inside slowly at first. “Both times you’ve just swallowed me up.”

“S-shit..” Hisagi let out a deep moan, lifting his head up, reaching for Ichigo. Ichigo smiled a little bit, laying down with him then and kissing him again, running his hands along his body. Grimmjow grinned, thrusting deeper and faster into him.

“So, you two heading back tonight then?” Grimmjow breathed, leaving marks on Hisagi’s skin as he fucked him open.

“Maybe, we’ll see how tonight ends up. I mean, we could all bathe together.” Ichigo nuzzled Hisagi. “I’m still sticky, but maybe I’d like a try at him tonight.”

“You want to fuck him?” Grimmjow let out a soft laugh then, licking his lips. “I’d love to fuck you as you open him up. What do you think about it, Shuuhei?”

“Fuck, you two…are going to be the death of me. . .” Hisagi groaned, arching up a little bit.

“It is going to be the death of your Shinigami life,” Grimmjow licked his lips. “I’ll get to see you both fuck tonight and I have to say I love it. Too bad you’re not meant to be mine, _Shuuhei.”_ Hisagi moaned more then, pressing back against him.

“Mm…maybe…maybe Kensei will share me~?” Hisagi breathed, and honestly, he wouldn’t mind that. Two nights and they had him at their knees. When he was with Renji they were constantly fighting over who was on top, and it wasn’t. It wasn’t happy, but right now he was probably the happiest he had been.

“He’s willing to come here for you,” Ichigo murmured, “I’m sure he’d be fine with a few nights of. . .this.” Ichigo licked his lips, kissing at his neck. “Stop worrying now and enjoy the fucking.”

“Ah~” Hisagi moaned as if it was on cue. Leaning his head up some and trembling. Grimmjow gripped harder to his hips, thrusting rougher and harder into him as they kept going. “I-Ichi~”

“I’m right here,” Ichigo murmured as he nuzzled against him. “I’m watching Grimmjow fuck you into the bed.” Ichigo murmured, running a hand though his hair. “When your heat comes you will feel like bliss.”

“Mm…I’m so close.” He moaned then deeply. Glancing back at Ichigo, licking his lips. “Fuck me harder~”

“As you command,” Grimmjow breathed, pressing his body hard against the bed. “Ride out the pleasure~ Little Shinigami.” Grimmjow licked his lips as he roughed him up.

“C-cumming!” Hisagi arched again, letting out a cry as he felt Grimmjow cum inside of him. His eyes rolling back some as ecstasy hit him. Ichigo hummed, licking his lips some as he watched the two of them. Grimmjow grunted, slowly pulling back. Licking his teeth. He leaned down and bit hard on the small of Hisagi’s back.

“Damn, I wanna bite yer neck.” He muttered, but he chose to ignore it. Then reaching over to kiss his mate. Ichigo hummed some, kissing him back.

“Can I have my turn then, Shuuhei?” Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as Grimmjow pulled back, getting off the bed to stretch. Hisagi rolled over, letting out a deep breath.

“In a moment, please. I just need a second.” He looked at Ichigo, “I uh. I wanted to ask something to.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Ichigo tilted his head a little and Hisagi shifted.

“Well, would. Grimm, could Ichigo be there with me when my heat starts?” Grimmjow blinked, tilting his head as well then.

“I don’t see why not. He’s already mine, so I’m not that concerned.” Grimmjow shrugged a little bit, running a hand through Ichigo’s hair. “If your mate to be is okay with it then I don’t see why he can’t be with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Ichigo murmured, looking at Hisagi. “Shu, if you ever need anything you have me and Grimm.” He paused for a moment though. “I think we should talk about other things now too. Tomorrow will be my last day in Karakura for a while. If something happens Grimm will come for us, but I think you should think about staying here with us. When it’s time we will bring your mate here as well.”

“I, I don’t know.” Hisagi looked up at him, “I enjoy my time here but what about-“

“Don’t let them stop you, baby.” Ichigo frowned a little, touching his cheek. “You belong here with us now, so let’s not worry about them.”

“Ichigo,” Hisagi looked at him gently before he slowly nodded. “I know, but I still worry about what will happen.” Ichigo hummed as he climbed onto Hisagi’s lap, kissing his lips. The other kissing back, slowly wrapping his arms around him. “Will Kensei really come here for me?” He whispered then, but he spread his legs out slowly.

“Of course, he will, he knows you’re the one for him. His true mate. Now, let’s enjoy our time right now, okay?” Ichigo grinned, licking his lips. He pressed into Hisagi without warning, looking at him. “I’ll make sure you feel so good you don’t even think about _them_ anymore.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Fuck,” Hisagi muttered as he slowly sat up, wrapping his arm around Ichigo. Ichigo hummed some, nuzzling into the other male. “You two did me too rough last night, how do you walk so well?”

“I guess I just got used to it,” Ichigo chuckled, leaning up and kissing Hisagi. “Shall we go visit your mate-to-be?” He tilted his head.

“I would love nothing more than to see Kensei but we have school, you know.”

“School, heh. Does that really matter? We won’t be going after today; besides I know you would like nothing more than to go to your mate right now.”

“I, I suppose. But he’s not my mate just yet you know.” Hisagi grunted as he slowly got up, wincing. “Damn my hips hurt the worst, he needs to trim his damn nails.” Ichigo let out a snort and climbed out after him, changing.

“I guess, come on let’s go down for breakfast.” Ichigo grabbed his hand and headed down when they were decent. Yuzu smiled at them as she greeted them.

“Morning Ichigo!” She held out their bowls, “breakfast is ready. I hope you’re hungry Hisagi!”

“I really am, thank you.” He smiled as they sat down slowly. Ichigo leaned in just a bit; as far as his family was aware, they were dating after all. Which is what he wanted to keep it as for now. He wasn’t sure what to tell them, but he knew he would figure out something before he left for Hueco mundo.

They ate, chatted, and he said goodbye as they parted ways. “Ichigo,” He turned his head and smiled at his Father.

“Yeah? Something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to tell you to have a good day, alright?” He shifted a little bit though, “and whatever happens from now on. . .it’s alright. I don’t blame you, alright?”

“You sure nothing is wrong?” Ichigo frowned, that worried him. Isshin lifted his head and he walked over slowly, ruffling his hair.

“The most important thing to me, Ichigo, is that you are safe and that you are well off. Even if that means you’re not here with us. It’s okay, I’ll think of something to tell them. I always do.”

“Dad-“

“No, I know.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve known for a while now, about well, everything. And I knew the hollow was there for a long time now, the time for tales though isn’t today. It will be at a later date; but promise me you’ll protect the people you care about, Ichigo.”

“Dad what are you saying how-“

“Dad’s know these things, Ichigo.” He smiled gently, hugging him slowly then, “and I respect the things you have to do and the things you have done. Now hurry you have someone waiting right? I promise you we will be able to talk about this at some point, in more detail.”

“Alright, but you’re not making any sense.” Ichigo frowned, slowly moving to follow Hisagi. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here. We’ll make something good, alright?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo grinned. “I’ll be there.”

“And bring Hisagi!” Isshin called as Ichigo started to walk away, “We’ll _all_ eat together!”

“What was that about?” Hisagi asked softly then, walking along with him gently, their hands intertwined.

“I’m not really sure but. . .I guess I’ll know sometime soon. Come on, let’s not keep Kensei waiting, and we want to _avoid_ meeting with the others.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” Hisagi muttered as he followed along, kissing Ichigo’s cheek. “Thank you, for agreeing to be with me when my heat comes.”

“Any time~” Ichigo grinned, “but Kensei has to agree to you know.”

“Yeah, and that worries me but let’s see what happens.”

_x-x-x-x_

“You’re unbelievable, already giving up?” Kensei grunted, taking a sip of his tea. Ichigo rolled his eyes, leaning back.

“Do you _see_ my eyes, Kensei? They’re turning gold, it’s only a matter of time before I grow a horn or something. And that I can’t hide, you know. So yeah, I’m leaving tonight.”

“And you?” Kensei turned to Hisagi then as he took a drink slowly.

“I’m not. I’m not sure, but I know if I stay here, I’ll be the one in trouble for his disappearance. Besides it really is stressful here.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Kensei grunted, looking up. “But someone will get me, right? I refuse to let any of those jerks have you.”

“Grimm will get you if his heat starts soon,” Ichigo promised, grinning. “But, about his heat. . .”

“If you think I’m going to share him with your idiot, you have another thing coming.” Kensei narrowed his eyes, “I’m allowing you all to have fun but he’s _mine_.”

“I know that, duh. I’m Grimm’s, and I’m fine with that. This is about _me_ actually.” He huffed out, glancing at Hisagi.

“I uh. I would like Ichigo to be there when it starts, if that. . .if that is okay.” Hisagi swallowed hard then, “I’m just scared and nervous about what could happen.”

“Well, I’m not disagreeing. You’re going to be in _Hueco Mundo_ when it starts at this rate, and he’ll be able to protect you. Besides, if he had had someone there for him, he probably wouldn’t have been so scared either.” Kensei shrugged then, “what did your mate say, Kurosaki?”

“He agreed last night,” Ichigo hummed. “As long as you were good with it.”

“Right, yeah.” Kensei shrugged. “Alright, he can be there for however long he wants. But if it starts, Gimmjow better fucking get me quickly.”

“He will, of course, but I don’t know why you won’t just come now. You’ll have to stay there after for a week anyways.”

“And be Aizen’s bitch? No, not a fan. I’m doing this for Hisagi, and if there was a safer place, I would take it. However, I know there really isn’t. Not when Soul Society gets wind of all of this shit. We will be relocating after you two leave, I’ll text the new address to you of course. But we won’t be able to stay there.”

“Fair enough,” Ichigo nodded. Hisagi leaned back a little bit, munching on a cake bite. “You all need to stay safe from them.”

“Especially when Renji leans about all of this bull shit, he’ll lose his mind. Especially at me, which is defiantly a reason I’m not staying to find out the repercussions of my actions tomorrow.” Hisagi grunted, looking at them. “I feel kind of bad still, you know, but things aren’t. . .black and white anymore.”

“They never were the second you were implanted with that hollow, do ya know what it wants from you yet?” Kensei scowled. “It being quiet isn’t a good sign.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you both. After that first night when I was in bed with Grimm it spoke to me,” Hisagi leaned forward on his hands then. “It doesn’t actually seem like a threat, more of. . .passive due to the choice I have been making. Otherwise it would have eaten me.”

“So, it was defiantly an omega type hollow then,” Kensei hummed, “it wants you to submit and find a mate. That will likely make it happy. I want to know what being in Hueco Mundo will do to you, honestly. Wonder if your eyes will turn to another color like Ichigo over here.” He teased then, grinning. “You don’t mind if I use your first name, right?”

“No, that’s fine.”  Ichigo shook his head, looking at Hisagi. “Besides that, Shu, you feeling better with your nights spent in Hueco Mundo?”

“I do, honestly.” Hisagi looked at the two of them. “I never thought I would be okay with ditching my responsibilities—my squad, but for some reason I don’t feel a single regret about that. I only regret that no one else knows how great this feels. Who knew being part hollow was so rewarding?”

“You just have to experience it—but I suppose the big concern will be them rescuing us, or trying.” Ichigo sighed. “If they knew the truth it would be worse, however. We’d be dead men walking.”

“I suppose, but if they did enter Hueco Mundo it would be at their own risk, right? Some of them wouldn’t come back from that after all.”

“No, they would start to feel the changes as well, understand us more.” Ichigo agreed, finishing his drink and putting it down. “But to do that we would have to do some rather annoying things I believe.”

“But maybe we think about it.” Hisagi mused.

“Yeah we will figure that all out in time.” Ichigo shifted to lean into Hisagi then, looking at Kensei. “Will you be spending our last day on _earth_ with us, Kensei?”

“It’s tempting, what kind of offer lies in that?” The two Shinigami exchanged a look and Ichigo licked his lips.

“Maybe some _fun_ if you’re up for it. Grimm won’t mind since we’re full mates now. Full hollows can’t touch me, but you’re not like that, you know.”

“Damn, you two are talking the sweet words I want to hear.” Kensei muttered, licking his lips then. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you into the bed, breaking it, _Shuuhei._ Yet, I would even settle for watching the two of you make out. Damn, now I’m bothered.”

Ichigo let out a laugh, pulling Hisagi in and kissing him deeply. The other hummed and kissed back, pressing closer to him. When they pulled away, they both looked at Kensei, the part hollow man took a shaky breath.

“That’s it, _come on_.”

_x-x-x-x_

“There you two idiots are,” Ichigo let out a huff and turned his head as he heard Renji’s voice. Rukia was right next to him with a frown on her face. “Out having a stroll? Ichigo you have class.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ichigo let out a soft sigh, looking at the two of them. “I just didn’t feel like going.”

“Ichigo, are you feeling alright?” Rukia approached first, touching his forehead gently. “You’ve been acting strange since the Arrancar took you.”

“I’m feeling fine, Rukia.” He smiled gently, “I just don’t want to go to class today.”

“That’s not like you,” She shook her head, glancing at Hisagi, “and something is up with you too. Are you both alright?”

“We’re fine,” Hisagi responded evenly, but Kensei was approaching faster now. He had gone ahead but he was returning, his eyes narrowed at the two of them.

“Something happening here?”

“No, nothing to worry about,” Hisagi smiled gently, looking up at him. Renji frowned, looking at Kensei.

“So, you’re with them today? You really okay with them ditching everyone constantly?”

“Hey, at least I know what’s going on, red-head.” Kensei stood in front of them then, “but you would react terribly to the truth.” He narrowed his eyes.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Have you assholes done something to them?” Renji narrowed his eyes. “Hisagi is spending a lot of time with you, and Ichigo is with him. So, you better not have done anything to them.”

“Wow, you really are blind.” Kensei huffed, “you think everything is so black and white, well it isn’t.” He moved then, wrapping an arm around each of them. “Come on you two, let’s go.”

“Ichigo don’t let-“

“That’s enough, Renji.” Ichigo sighed, shaking his head a little bit. “I can make my own choices, and the Vizards have done _nothing_ to us.” He stated, raising his finger. “In _fact,_ if it wasn’t for them then I probably would still be sick. I can make my own decisions, as well.”

“No, you really can’t. If Aizen wants you we have to keep an eye on you, Ichigo.” Renji narrowed his eyes, “but Hisagi is doing a shit job at that too. I know neither of you were there last night, your gigai was empty and Ichigo’s body was as well.” Renji lifted his hand then, “so what the hell is going _on_?”

“Well,” Ichigo sighed then, glancing at Kensei. The other man had his eyes narrowed still, and his grip tightened more. “It’s not like we’re going to just have sex in the same house as my sisters, you know?” He said then. “So, we snuck off, it’s not that big of a deal, Renji.”

“I think it is, actually.” Renji frowned, “your life could be in danger and you don’t seem to even _care_. Aren’t you traumatized by what happened to you?”

“Actually, you know what? I’m not.” Ichigo snorted, “what happened to me wasn’t actually all that terrible.” He clenched his fist some, “but because you wouldn’t understand you would just get pissed off!”

“I think you’re the one who is getting pissed off,” Renji snapped back then. “Ichigo what the fuck is going on with you?”

Hisagi was quiet but he slowly leaned into Kensei, his eyes blank as he looked at Renji. “You have no idea the half of it, Renji. Did you know Aizen and them were making experiments out of all of us?” He asked then, “just like he did Kensei and the others he was using all of us as his little toys to see what would happen. Izuru, Momo, me. . .even _you_.” He narrowed his eyes, “and I learned about all of this recently. I learned the fuckin truth about who I am. And ya know it’s _fucked_ _up_ , but it is how it is.”

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Renji took a step back though when Hisagi stepped forward.

“We’re all just like Kensei and Ichigo. A hollow inside of us, that’s just waiting for the day it wakes up and tries to devour us _whole_. And you know what is the most fucked up thing, Renji? Hollows need balance. They have mates that keep them sedated. Or else they get really sick and it’s terrible for them. But you wouldn’t get that without seeing it, feeling it, would you? No, actually you just don’t fucking get it! You think that just because you’re this great Shinigami you can do whatever the hell you please! We’re not all like _you_ , Renji! I’ve finally found my peace in life after not eating or sleeping to get work done.” He turned around then, grasping Ichigo’s hand. “So, if you would excuse us, we’re leaving.”

“And this time, I don’t think we’re coming back,” Ichigo said softly, licking his lips some. But when he looked up at Renji and Rukia this time, his eyes had turned completely golden.

 


	6. 05: We Won't Let You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some sex is better than none? But well those scenes didn't go to plan. It's fine, I have one wrote out for the next chapter if that is what you all enjoy. This one has bonding between all of our main four characters and a surprise at the end.
> 
> I don't exactly know what is happening with these four, to be clear. But this chapter does cement a few things and I hope that is enjoyable to you all.

Dinner had gone well; his sisters had been happy to spoil him with the food he liked. Ichigo had loved the time together, but he knew it was drawing to an end. They all hugged that night, said the things they needed to. His Father had said it would all be alright, and to do what his heart told him was best. After their time together he and Hisagi went upstairs.

Hisagi let out a soft breath, pulling Ichigo closer and kissing his forehead. “So, are you ready to do this? Right now, it’s all or nothing, I think.”

“I’m ready, but are _you_?” Ichigo rubbed his hand, leaning to kiss him gently, their lips pressed together for a soft gentle moment. Hisagi pulled back first, stroking Ichigo’s cheek.

“I’m ready, after earlier I really feel resolved.” Hisagi murmured gently, pulling Ichigo closer slowly. “I feel like there is nothing more for us to say or do. We’ve chosen this path; we’ve chosen to be with those we want.”

“I agree,” Ichigo nodded. “Then let’s go to the meeting place. We should be there early in case something happens.” Hisagi nodded, humming a little.

 It was easy enough to slip out the window of the Kurosaki residence, even with their bodies ‘normal’. Walking hand in hand down the street, Hisagi gently rubbed Ichigo’s hand. “I’m sure soon enough you’ll start your heat. Earlier when Kensei was touching you body you were crying out far more and far different than what I’ve ever heard,” Ichigo chuckled softly. “And we _know_ he is your mate.”

“Yeah, I wonder. . .I wonder if he’ll show up tonight,” He whispered then softly. “When Renji approached us earlier today I saw something change in how he was acting.”

“I know, he was about to rip someone in half.” Ichigo huffed, “and he fucked you rather. . .well I can say that that was like my second time around. Vicious and possessive. I don’t know if he will choose to come with tonight however.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Hisagi murmured. He held Ichigo closer to his body as they walked, rubbing his hip. “All I’ve got to say is I kind of want to see him take you like Grimm takes me.” He grinned.

“I wonder what Grimm would think about that, he might not be pleased.” Ichigo chuckled. “Oh, what about seeing those two go at it?” He licked his lips. “Watching them fight for dominance?”

“Damn,” Hisagi muttered then, looking forward. “If I saw that I might lose my mind. I could only imagine the two of them covered in bites and scratches. Let’s see if we can get them to do that, because that would be _amazing.”_ Ichigo grinned even more then, leaning forward.

“They would probably do it if they got to watch us go at it.” He mused, “watching the two of us fuck would get them in the mood~”

“Ah, but wouldn’t they just want to join?”

“Maybe, but I bet we could work something out.” Ichigo chuckled, nuzzling against him a little as they finally reached their destination. The abandoned area made for a good place for Grimmjow to pick them up; they would be taking their bodies this time after all. Hisagi sat down, pulling Ichigo onto his lap, the two kissing deeply. Their kisses were less teeth than when they were with Grimmjow, more of mapping out the mouth of the other Shinigami.

“You two really like making out, don’t you?” Ichigo hummed, pulling back to look up at Kensei.

“We do, and you decided to show up, huh?”

“Well, I thought about it. I talked with Shinji…and after we talked, we agreed it would be best for me to go with, take Shuuhei as my mate and see how this lays out. If anyone out of my group is going to be targeted when you two vanish, it’ll be me after all.” Hisagi smiled, holding out an arm for him. Kensei slowly moved closer, nuzzling into the other two once he got down on the ground with them. He wrapped his arms around them and held them close. “It’s going to be alright.” He murmured after a moment.

“I don’t think it will be.” That voice was a bad omen. Ichigo lifted his head quickly, scanning the area. His heart beat started to speed up when he spotted _him_.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

_x-x-x-x_

“Kensei Muguruma, you need to step away from the two of them.” The dark-haired man looked at them, “you are to come with me, all three of you.” His eyes narrowed.

“Damn,” Kensei slowly stood up, cracking his neck. “I’m sorry, _Kuchiki,_ but these two aren’t going anywhere. And frankly, neither am I, at least with you.”

“You are asking for a fight, when we could handle this civically. We just want to assure the safety of Hisagi Shuuhei and Kurosaki Ichigo.” He stated calmly, “as it seems your influence has bothered them, changed them according to my sister. And you’ve been spreading lies.”

“Heh, that’s just what you think.” Kensei replied, but he smiled then. “I guess the truth will be even harder for you to understand.”

“I guess the Soul Society will just have to decide that, now you all are coming with us.” Byakuya stated calmly, and Ichigo sighed as Renji appeared by his side. His arms were crossed, eyes narrowed.

“And we’ll fix whatever he’s done to you two.” The redhead grunted, putting a hand on his sword then, “so let’s make this easy, alright?”

“Idiots,” Ichigo muttered, lifting his head. Too bad for them, their time was almost up. “Look, Byakuya, we don’t intend to go back with you. Actually, we’re fine. Better than ever. Kensei has been helping us talk through a lot of changes that come with all this stupidity. Have you ever even thought about how much it sucks to find out the hollow inside of you makes you….makes your body hot and makes you beg for another to dominant you? Well, of course not, you’re not fucked up.” He looked at Hisagi, touching his cheek. “But unfortunately, we are. We need some help, and only the Vizards can give it to us. So, Kensei is giving us just that. He’s helping us.”

“I don’t think he is, Kurosaki. You and Hisagi seem to be acting different and your hollow seems to be dominating your personality. I let it slide when he came out in our fight, but this is too far. We need to find a solution that is not through _them_. You both will return to Soul Society for testing and recovery.” Byakuya stated calmly, watching them. “I will personally see to it you are well taken care of, but there is another way if you would have thought to ask.”

“Yeah, and be treated like an experiment.” Hisagi responded then, “we don’t need that. We know what we need, actually. It’s not Soul Society.”

“You’re being corrupted,” Renji frowned then. “What even are you talking about, Hisagi? You’re not a hollow hybrid like them. You’re losing it.”

“He’s not, but let’s focus on those issues. Not the whole, arrancar issue,” Kensei rolled his eyes, “but I guess right now we might have to address that issue. While you idiots were arguing, didn’t you _feel it_?”

A large Gargantua was opening above them all, and suddenly the spiritual pressure in the air got heavier. Byakuya made a noticeable sound and lifted his head, his eyes widening.

“What the fuck?” Renji muttered, and he got tense as slowly Grimmjow sauntered through, looking down at them. He wasn’t alone, however. Another man with long brown hair yawned as he walked with him, looking at them lazily.

“Well, let’s make this fast.” Grimmjow jumped down, landing in front of Kensei. He cracked his neck, “you Shinigami going to get in my way?”

“An arrancar, here?” Byakuya murmured, but he put a hand on his sword. “What do you want with us? We’re in the middle of something.”

“Yeah, well I have something to get done too.” Grimmjow huffed. “Starrk! Play with them, okay?”

“Will do, I suppose.” The other landed closer to the two squad six members, looking at them. “Hey, what am I allowed to do?”

“Anythin’ I suppose.” Grimmjow huffed, turning around then. He reached, tossing Hisagi and Ichigo over each shoulder without a second thought. Hisagi grunted but he relaxed a little bit.

“Don’t forget my mate,” he mumbled then.

“He’s gotta walk on his own two feet. But I’ll make this…easy.” Grimmjow grinned, looking at Kensei. “After all you don’t want me to kill them, right? So, you’ll come along like a good boy?”

“!” Kensei looked alarmed at first before he grinned just a _little_. “You better let them go, arrancar!”

“Nah, I don’t feel like it. All I need to do is toss one a little to far like this right? They’re both pretty weakened by this sickness going around. So, what are you going to do?” It was a lame effort, Ichigo admitted. But it seemed to have Renji’s attention. That’s what mattered. A nice little play for the other who fucked up all of their plans. “So, follow.” He jumped to the Gargantua. “Or who knows what I’ll do to them, maybe I’ll fuck Kurosaki again when he can’t stop me.”

Anger flared in Renji’s eyes, but Ichigo was a bit amused. Grimmjow was good at this, wasn’t he? Kensei immediately followed Grimmjow as he walked through the passageway, yelling, “You better not think about it!” Before he laughed as they moved quickly through. “You just cleared our names with soul society, was that a smart move?”

“Well,” Grimmjow hummed. “The less they know the better, right? Starrk was not even using half of his power as he was though, so it wasn’t like I was that worried.”

They reached the other side and Grimmjow set the two down, using Ichigo’s soul badge to push them from their bodies. Tosen was quiet as he approached, picking up the ditched bodies.

“I’ll make sure they stay safe,” He commented as he walked away. “Just in case.”

“Now that you two are here, like. . .this, I think we can get started right?” Grimmjow grinned, looking at Kensei then. “I’m glad you decided to join us. Seems like you’ll be having fun from now on.”

“I did what I thought was best for, well, all of us I suppose.” Kensei wrapped his arms around Hisagi, nipping his neck. “If I was put in a position, I couldn’t be here for my mate I would not be happy, after all. And he seems happy here, so why should I stop him? So, are we sharing a room or do we get our own?”

“You’ll be with us for now, we weren’t exactly _prepared_ for you yet.” Grimmjow snorted, pulling Ichigo closer to him. “Thought it would just be Shu for now, so there was no need to get him his own room.”

“What about the one I started in? They deserve some time to themselves don’t you think?” Ichigo murmured, tilting his head.

“Well, something tells me that room might be occupied here soon so we will see.” Grimmjow replied, starting to walk. “If they need alone time, they can tell us, right?”

“Yeah, I certainly will. I’ve let you enjoy his body until now but we’ll have to see about any other. . .times like that.”

Grimmjow licked his lips, looking at Kensei then. “Maybe I’d like to see you fuck Ichigo. You ain’t half bad for another dominant, and besides…he’d like that.” Grimmjow murmured, pressing his fingers against his mates’ clothed ass. Ichigo shuddered a little bit, but he just smiled some after.

“I wouldn’t mind, you’re right.” He breathed, pressing back against the fingers a little. “You have ruined me Grimm, all I can think about is being touched half of the time.”

“It’ll pass with time,” Kensei offered then. “You’re still a new hollow hybrid and you just mated. When two of the others mated, it was partly because of the hormones. Your bodies right now are just accepting that you have a mate, even if Shuuhei and I are not marked just yet. That doesn’t really change it; your bodies see the first few months as a prime time to have a baby.”

“Baby?” Hisagi muttered then, “I’m not a girl.”

“No, you’re not.” Kensei agreed, “but both of you are _omegas_ to our _alpha_ gene. All omegas can potentially have children, male or female. As Vasto Lorde level or Shinigami/hollow hybrids I would say those chances go up a lot more for you two. You’re not hollow by nature, only Grimmjow is. However, it’s only _unheard_ of in weaker hollows. It has happened before; it caused a panic in soul society when they learned about it.”

‘So, we could. . .still bare children? How? Where would that baby even grow?”

“Oh god, don’t tell me.” Ichigo looked at them all then, “when my heat _started_ it felt like my stomach was ripping apart. Was that. Was that what you’re talking about?”

“Likely,” Kensei nodded. “It was your body adjusting to the fact you were different, and you as a submissive, have the ‘right’ to bare a child.”

“Oh, well, that sounds fun.” Hisagi muttered, “But, thinking about it, Shinigami have kids all of the time why would hollows be different?”

“I guess we’ll just have to keep that in mind…but it’s why we want you both to dominate us all of the time?” He tilted his head a little bit.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow kissed his cheek then. “It’s fine though, it’s not like it has happened before here. I wouldn’t worry much about it. Once this time passes, you’ll start gaining more power from the merge of hollow and Shinigami as well. At least, that’s what Aizen mentioned.” He shrugged. Kensei huffed, but he didn’t respond to that.

Instead, Hisagi looked at Grimmjow, pausing before they walked into the Sexta’s room. “So, does that mean we’re going to get numbers?” Grimmjow just grinned a little bit.

“Yeah, you will. Though I already know what they’re going to be. Though, pretty boy here,” He nodded at Kensei, “is somethin’ else. I think he has to choose where his loyalties lie before we get _very_ far anyways.”

“I won’t-“

“Don’t say that.” Grimmjow lifted his hand, “you never know what you will decide.”

“I guess, now let’s get in all of this talk is bothering me.” Kensei growled lowly.

“Can do.” Grimmjow licked his lips as they all stepped into his bedroom.

_x-x-x-x_

“Man, they’re so hot,” Kensei breathed, licking his dry lips. He wanted to move closer to the two omegas on the bed, but he was enthralled in watching them as well. Grimmjow gripped at his knee, letting out a breath.

“They really are somethin’ else, aren’t they?” He murmured, licking his own lips. Their lovers were naked already; Shinigami robes tossed aside but zanpakuto were placed carefully against the wall. Now they were pressed together on the King-sized bed, kissing and fingering one another open for their mates. “Ya think it’ll be weird to do em side by side?”

Kensei chuckled at that, looking at Grimmjow. He shifted and grabbed his face, “only if we make it awkward,” before pressing a kiss to his lips. Grimmjow growled back and clashed against him immediately. Teeth against teeth, biting at each other’s lips. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around him then, pressing his nails against Kensei’s smooth skin.

“I think we should lose these clothes,” Grimmjow breathed, pulling back to lick the blood from his lip. “And after maybe a few more times like that we join them in their fun.”

“Thought you’d never say yes,” Kensei murmured, pulling his shirt off first, shuddering as Grimmjow raked his claws down his back, “hey! We haven’t even began yet. .  .”

“Maybe I wanted to make that smooth unscarred skin somethin’ ta remember me by,” Grimmjow licked his fangs, shifting to get his vest off. Only moments later did he stand to shed the rest of his clothes, watching Kensei do the same slowly.

“I never said you could mark me.” Kensei reminded, “but I suppose I can let it slide. After all,. . .you have been taking such good care of my Shuuhei. Earlier he opened right up for me, and I never thought he could moan like that. I wish I could have been there his first night but he felt safe coming to terms with it here, with you both.”

“It was all Ichi, ya know.” Grimmjow pulled Kensei a little closer, “those two were made ta be partners. They can’t mate and be satisfied but. . .I dunno, I’d say they love one another.” He looked over at the two of them. “I don’t really know what love is, or how to express it. I know how to use my lust but that isn’t the same, especially for Ichi.”

“I’d say you love him,” Kensei murmured, pressing a kiss to Grimmjow’s jaw mask then. “You would do anything for him, I can already tell. But I agree.” He knew it the moment he saw the two of them kiss for the first time. “I guess we just have to see, but I don’t mind it.” He shrugged a little then, “those two need us, which is. . .how it is, but I think all of us will figure this out. Maybe we could learn to love each other too, but. . .who knows.” He looked at Grimmjow gently. “For those two I’d be willing to work out anything.”

“I guess we’ll just need to see.” Grimmjow responded before yanking Kensei in for another kiss, biting hard on his lip. Kensei groaned a little, admittedly, it had been a long time since he had sex. Earlier he had fucked his to-be mate, but it wasn’t nearly the same thing. He hadn’t had a good time for a while now.

“Think you can give me a good time, Grimmjow~?” The other growled a little bit, his hands squeezing Kensei’s ass.

“That depends on what kind of a good time we’re talkin about,” He purred. “I could fuck your ass into the bed while those two watch…but right now they’re waitin for us to put them into pure bliss.”

“Later then, but. . .maybe I’d be willing to get fucked by a cock like that,” Kensei looked down, letting out a breath. How did Ichigo and Shuuhei take that so easily?

“I’ll get some lotion then,” Grimmjow grunted. “Before we attempt.”

“Smart, I will take that rain check.” Kensei licked his lips, glancing over at the boys. Ichigo had his head on Shuuhei’s shoulder, watching them both lazily. He smiled then.

“Are you two finally ready? We’re waiting for you.”

“Yeah, we’re comin’.” Grimmjow grunted as he walked over, Kensei following next to him. They climbed onto the bed, Grimmjow pinning Ichigo down under him. Kensei was more careful, slowly getting onto Hisagi, kissing him deeply.

“Mm Kensei~ Hurry~” Shuuhei moaned, pressing his head back against the sheets, “I want you to fuck me!”

“I could tell, you two were working so hard on opening up for us.” Kensei murmured, slowly pressing inside of him. “Show me how much you want it.” Hisagi let out a soft whine, but he pressed back against him.

“Please, fuck me into this bed~ I want you so bad~” Hisagi moaned, and all of the sudden Kensei felt it. His eyes widened and Grimmjow turned his head. The smell wafted up instantly, and Kensei licked his lips. Hisagi was in heat, and it was time to claim him as his own.”

He let out a growl, his hips moving fast and hard into his mate, teeth shinning as he opened his mouth. “Ah, here it begins, Shuuhei~ I can’t wait to bite you and make you mine~” Shuuhei moaned louder under him, hips pressing hard against the thrusts.

“Kensei~!” He could see Shuuhei’s mind melting under the pleasure and the heat. His body was fitting perfectly against his, allowing Kensei to fuck him down against the bed. He let out a breath as Shuuhei and Ichigo grabbed each other’s hands. Grasping tight like their lives depended on it. It didn’t bother him. He knew they needed this, the two of them needed to just be able to love one another and enjoy this time. He leaned down, biting down hard as he thrust rougher. He wasn’t going to let go until he came inside of his mate, this bite was a symbol of what they were.

Shuuhei was his for the rest of time. Even if he would be willing to share him.

_x-x-x-x_

“Where the fuck am I?” He pulled at the chains roughly, but found his breath falling short after a moment. “Shit, what the hell.” Slowly, he glanced around the all-white room, the spirit chains that were holding him down. . . He seemed to have enough slack to get around the room but there wasn’t anything he saw that could get him out of this.

Slowly, he tried to get up, but stumbled and fell immediately. He felt weaker than anything he had felt before. He wasn’t just _powerless_ ; he was stripped of any means of fighting back. “Where the hell am I?”

“It’s known as Hueco Mundo, you know.” He lifted his head, his eyes widened just a little bit. “Welcome, this is going to be your home for a little while.” The other before him smiled, his orange hair and golden eyes were easy to see even in the darkness of the room. “Don’t worry you’ll be well taken care of as long as you cooperate with us. Maybe then you’ll get those chains off, but I won’t speak for Lord Aizen. Only he can decide in the end. But, you know, that hollow inside of you needs this place. Needs us, actually. Otherwise, who knows what will happen.”

“I don’t understand, what you doing?”

The other blinked and smiled calmly, he held his hand out as another joined him. Black hair, golden eyes. He smiled as well, kissing his lips softly. “Telling you the truth, that’s what is happening here. With us, you could learn what it’s like to…ascend. Become one with the monster inside of you and enjoy it, love it. Love what everyone here can do for you, but if not. . .well, I guess this room will become your prison. . . Renji Abarai.”


	7. 07: Accept it You're One Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys work has been hectic so I was a little late on this one but here is is. I hope you like it and also sorry for Gin's manner of speaking, it's hard for me to type it so it turned a little Wolverine-esque (at least how I write him).
> 
> ALSO! A poll at the end of this chapter please participate!

“You guys are idiots, believing a man like Aizen.” Shuuhei let out a soft sigh as he put the tea down on the table. “He’s lying, you know.”

“Renji,” Shuuhei looked at him gently then, “I don’t know why you are even trying it’s been three days since you came here. Haven’t you realized that we’re not going to listen to you?” He sighed softly, standing up then. “I need to go, but you should eat something.” He murmured gently. “If you become cooperative, we could get you out of this room you know.”

“Like hell I will.” Renji glowered at Shuuhei, turning his head away from him then. “I hate this whole set up, and you can’t tell me you honestly believe all that mate crap, right?”

“Do you want to see?” Shuuhei stepped closer then, “proof of my bond with Kensei? Ichigo has one too, you know.”

“Like hell I do!” Renji hissed back, narrowing his eyes, “how long have you two been like this? You were lying to us, weren’t you?”

“Ah, well.” Shuuhei tilted his head a little bit, humming. “Ichigo was already mated to Grimmjow when he came back to us—to say goodbye you know? He thought he should do that much for us. And he saw how…miserable I was. So, he offered to bring me here with him, as I understood that he had mated with Grimmjow for his own safety.” He looked at Renji, licking his lips a little bit. “I had sex with them, rough hard sex~ It felt amazing and it unlocked something inside of me. Something I can’t explain but I know for a fact that I feel great now.”

He sat next to Renji then, smiling at him. “When we were younger, we used to be partners all of the time you know. I’m sure if you wanted me to unlock that hollow inside of you, I could convince Ichi to. . .help.” He put a hand on Renji’s chest, his eyes watching him carefully. “You’re just like us, an experiment that has yet to awaken. If it comes out at a bad time it could kill you, and we don’t want that. Starrk took mercy upon you, you know. He could tell you were one of us.”

“I’m not one of you,” He hissed. “I’m a Shinigami!”

“Yeah, you are, you were experimented on just like the rest of us.” Shuuhei stood up then. “I’m sure you’ll come around. But I need to get back to my mate now, we have plans.”

“You mean you are going to have sex.” He hissed. “Right?”

“Well, yeah. I’m still working on my bond with Kensei.” Shuuhei shrugged a little bit. “But Ichi and I have something planned for our loves~.” He smiled again, “just think about what would happen if you gave in, you could enjoy times like this as well.” He looked up when the door opened, humming. “Ichi~”

The orange haired Shinigami smiled gently, slowly walking forward. “Shu, Renji.” He greeted calmly.

“Ichigo. . .” Renji swallowed a little bit.

Ichigo just took Shuuhei’s hand, kissing his forehead gently. “Have you come around yet?” He asked then, glancing at Renji. Leaning into Shuuhei some, “if you do, we will welcome you with open arms, you know.”

“I’m not just going to believe all of this, Ichigo. You shouldn’t either. They’re just using you; you know!”

“Maybe, I guess, but Grimm saved me.” Ichigo smiled gently, “I would be worse off without him, and Shu would be worse off without Kensei.”

“I guess you’ll never just listen, will you?” Renji looked away, “I’m not going to cooperate.” He hissed, “not like you two. Whatever you two have let happen to yourselves…I won’t be like you.”

“If you say so, but I think eventually you’ll crack.” Ichigo mused, looking at Shuuhei gently then, “let’s go then. Leave him to eat.”

“Alright,” Shuuhei cupped his chin gently, pressing a kiss to it. “We will see you Renji,” he wrapped his arm around the other shinigami. The two walked out, wrapped in one another. Leaving the red-haired Shinigami all alone in the pure white room.

_x-x-x-x_

“I don’t think he’ll give in,” Shuuhei murmured, rubbing Ichigo’s hand gently. “He’s too stubborn and I worry for what will actually happen to him.”

“I know, but there is only so much time I fear before something bad happens to him.” Ichigo sighed, looking at Shuuhei. “I don’t want him to die or something, you know. But as it is, I know there isn’t much time before we have to send him back if he doesn’t cooperate.”

“Soul society will know if we send him back,” Shuhhei mused. “But perhaps this time I don’t really care about that. They’ll know soon enough about our transformation into…this.” He motioned. “Golden eyes give us away, but I guess we’ll be changing even more now.”

“Yes, we’re becoming one with the hollow inside of us. Soon, very soon, we won’t ever be able to go back. I don’t mind,” Ichigo whispered. He opened the door to their bedroom, slipping inside of it gently. Shuuhei followed, holding onto him.

“The other two are hunting, right?” He asked then, tilting his head.

“Yeah, they said they wanted to find something good. I haven’t tried hollow meat either, but Grimm said it would be good for us to try.”

“Sounds like a terrible idea, but I guess it won’t hurt.” Shuuhei sat down on their bed, smiling at Ichigo. He had felt so much better since coming here—and that hadn’t changed. It’s like his body was made to be in Heuco Mundo from the start. “We have to get used to living here, after all. This is our home now, and while Tosen makes good meals we are part hollow.”

“Yes, and a diet of both might be beneficial.” He mused, approaching and sitting on his lap. Ichigo pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “For Renji,” He started then, looking into Shuuhei’s eyes, “maybe we need to ease him into this life style. It’s not like we do nothing but it’s nothing like back home.”

“They’ll come for him,” Shuuhei murmured, “maybe the hassle isn’t worth it.”

“Maybe not, but they’ll come for us to.” Ichigo shrugged, “even if Renji told them they wouldn’t give up on us. I’m sure of that.”

“I suppose, Renji won’t give up on us either,” Shuuhei agreed then, lifting his head. “Which means we have to try, I guess. To get him to give in, but I don’t think I can do it alone.”

“Weren’t you two previously together, though?” Ichigo tilted his head, “why wouldn’t he fall for your…charms? I know I have.”

“Because he likes someone else, but we can use that to our advantage.” Shuuhei nipped at Ichigo’s neck, licking his lips.

“Ah, Rukia?” Ichigo groaned softly, “yes we can work with that...”

“No, it’s not Rukia. . .” Shuuhei ran a hand through Ichigo’s hair then slowly, “of all people I know you would assume so. But the person that he’s fallen for is easy to work with still.” He shifted his hips to pull Ichigo closer to him, “it’s _you_.”

“Me?” Ichigo echoed, raising an eyebrow. “You’re kidding, right?” But at the same time, he looked upwards to think about that. “I suppose, that makes a little bit more sense.” Then he looked back to Shuuhei, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll think about that,” He murmured. “I’m surprised it isn’t Rukia however. She seemed to make more sense.”

“I suppose, but you’ve never seen the way he looked at you. I think he worries about you even now. He wants you to be alright, you know.”

“Right, I suppose that we just have to see what happens next.” Ichigo sighed a little, shifting again then. He grasped at Shuuhei’s shirt, pulling at it, “But I don’t want to think about that. I care for Renji but just thinking about it bothers me. I don’t know what I can do for him. . .”

“I know,” Shuuhei slipped his hands back, pulling his shirt off. “Let’s not worry about that. Let’s just spend some time together while they come back.”

“Right,” Ichigo murmured softly. Shuuhei knew Ichigo was trying to burry his worries. Tonight, he’d let him, as they couldn’t do much more without Renji’s cooperation. He just hoped the redhead would agree before something bad happened to him.

“What do you want me to do, Ichi?” Shuuhei asked softly then. “I’ll do anything you want.” Before he shifted and nipped at his neck. “Let’s have a good time.”

_x-x-x-x_

“You refuse to cooperate, but you know it can’t stay like that,” Gin Ichimaru let out a soft sigh as he sat down on the couch next to Renji’s bed. “You’re going to suffer if you do not decide something soon. While I may not always agree with Aizen you are in danger, Renji. The thing is, you do have a hollow in you that we placed. Like Hisagi it is slowly waking up and it will take you over if you don’t acknowledge it. We only want what is best for you, Renji.” He added then, watching the redhead carefully. “It’s not like I love this whole deal—you guys were never supposed to find out. However, as it is we cannot ignore it.”

“I don’t care, I want nothing to do with _any_ of this.” Renji hissed then, his eyes narrowing. “I never asked to be brought here and ‘saved’ like those two. I don’t see how this is any better than being dead. After all, what good is this for me? It’s not, that’s the truth.”

“I know how ya feel, really. But, Renji, you can’t do shit like this. You want revenge on Aizen? Or to be able ta do anything to him? Ya gotta give into that hollow and let us help ya first. Ichi and Shuuhei aren’t _prisoners_ here, Renji. They are here because it is the best thing for them, even if no one actually likes it. Kensei isn’t here to help Aizen, he’s here _for_ Shuuhei, not anything less. The thing of the matter, ya know, is that this ain’t _easy_ on anyone.” He reasoned then, leaning back a little bit. “Ichi wouldn’t be here by choice if it wasn’t for the _other_ options. He could have been in a lot of danger.”

“Other, options?” Renji slowly turned to look at him then and Gin sighed.

“Ya really don’t listen do ya? Look, when hollows emerge like these one of two things happen. They either become alpha hollows or they become _omega_ hollows. Omega hollows are not rare per-say but they are not as common as alphas. Alphas do not feel the need ta mate and ta be with other hollows. Starrk is one of those types, as is Grimmjow and Kensei. Omegas are more important in this phase, Vasto Lorde. They are actually supposed to give birth to others, but that is…hard. There is no guarantee for one, and the other thing is simply that omegas as Vasto Lorde are even rarer. Both Ichi and Shuuhei _are_ omegas. Had Grimmjow and Kensei not made them their mates they could have been worse off. Even if a Vasto Lorde is an omega other hollows can still mate with them. All kinds of them actually, so. . .”

“. . .are you telling me had they not mated with those two they could have just been stuck to a random hollow?”

“Exactly, they had to choose what was the lesser of two evils. Mating with the enemy/becoming an arrancar through it. . .or they could have waited it out and see what happened to them. Ichi was the first to make that decision and he helped Shuuhei through it. Without him, who knows what could have happened to Shuuhei? His heat could have started like Ichi’s and he would have been done for. The other thing is, the hollow might not be an omega but as their host their bodies choose differently. Really in the end. . .it comes down ta what is the best for them. What was the safest, and for Ichi it was choosin’ Grimm ta be his. What else could he have done? Ya saw what was happening to him constantly. He was getting worse and worse and it honestly coulda killed him had he waited for too long. Now, we have no idea what you’re going to be. Not a clue, so yer choice could be a lot different. The thing is, ya should think about it. And know they did what was best for them, even if it was hard.”

“Thanks,” Renji whispered softly after a pause. “I think I needed to hear that and I wasn’t actually listening to them. I thought it was all about the sex, if I’m honest.”

“For now, it is for them.” Gin stated then calmly, shaking his head, “as omegas their bodies want them ta produce kids so it makes them…different.” He stood up then. “now get some food in ya. I’ll ask you tomorrow what you think is best.”

“Do you think that we could ever be integrated back into Soul Society?” Renji asked then, looking at him. Gin was quiet then, sighing.

“Ya know, Renji, I’m not sure. The air here is different, and this place is safe from those who would judge them. I’m not sure any of ya are safe there when soul society actually knows the truth. You’ll be one of two things, loved and feared, or hated and despised. There will always be mix reactions. If you think a Shinigami can save _you_ , maybe. They would have to be of high spiritual pressure and be able to tame the hollow if yer an omega. If yer an alpha ya may not need to worry about any more than learning ta control it. Just think about everything I’ve told ya. And if ya are an omega we will figure out a solution.”

“Alright,” Renji murmured. “Are the other two going to come back? They haven’t for…a few days now.”

“Ah, well, Shuuhei’s heat is finishing out so he’s been more bed ridden.” Gin thought for a second, “Ichi’s not left his side. The other two go huntin’ for food, or go back to get some if needed. They’ll probably come see what you’ve decided after he feels better so think about it.” He smiled gently.

“I will,” Renji murmured then gently. He looked at the window and let out a deep breath. He had a lot to think about.

_x-x-x-x_

“Shu,” Ichigo ran a hand through his hair gently and sighed a little bit. “You’re going to be okay.” But he was worried, Shuuhei had a fever on top of his heat finally subsiding. Only two more days and he’d be fully mated to Kensei. But this fever was taking a toll on him. It was likely from holding the hollow in too long—it came out so strongly. It made Ichigo wonder about Renji, if he tried to keep it in. Would he get this sick as well? He wasn’t sure what Grimm would do if he went back into that room after he learned about Renji’s feelings for him. However, he knew he had to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

Renji was still his friend, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the pole:
> 
> Would you like Renji to be an Alpha or an Omega hollow/fusion? The next question is if you choose omega what do you think should happen to him?
> 
> The mystery of these experiments gets deeper in the next chapter I hope to have it up Sunday at the latest but we're hitting the pre-mothers day/university graduation at work this weekend so I'll see what I can do.


	8. 07: When It All Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your suggestions, you gave me all wonderful ideas. This chapter is not going to go the way you all think though, as there is a surprise at the end. 
> 
> I may re-write the end at some point but this is how it turned out for now. I hope you all enjoy.

“How’s Hisagi’s fever?” Renji shifted to look at Ichigo better, the other smiling weakly as he got the tea ready.

“Better, he’s out walking with Kensei to get some air right now while Grimm hunts for us. His heat has passed, but the strain on his body is still there.” He sighed softly, pouring the cup and handing it to the redhead. “I’m sorry we couldn’t come check on you for a little while.”

“…it’s fine. Gin was the one coming in,” Renji shrugged just a little bit, “so it worked out.”

“I’m glad, I just didn’t want to leave Shu’s side.” Ichigo looked guilty but Renji didn’t want him to.

“It’s fine, you did what was right. He needed you, Ichigo.” Ichigo lifted his head some and slowly nodded.

“Thank you, I’m glad that’s what you think.” He sat down gently then, looking at Renji, “How have you been feeling though?”

“I’m feeling alright, I guess.” He looked down at the cuffs that he wore, one had been removed by Gin only a day ago. “But something deep down doesn’t feel…great yet.”

Ichigo nodded a little bit, and took a deep beath, “if you’re an omega hollow what will you do?” He asked softly then, “Gin said he will open a gargantua anywhere for you whether you are an omega or not. Since he told you the warnings. But I want you to be careful, because of how long Shu suppressed it he got that fever.”

“Yeah, I understand that.” Renji nodded a little bit, “I know whatever happens it’ll happen soon. I’m not really sure what to do, I know that Gin said they’d have someone ready to help me here but that _chance_ that a Shinigami could do it if strong enough…”

“It tempts you,” Ichigo murmured, reaching his hand then and running it through Renji’s hair slowly. “That’s okay, do what makes you comfortable. If you need us, you have our phone numbers.”

“Yeah, right.” Renji bit his lip, “I just don’t know If he’ll turn me in or try to help me once I explain.” He leaned into the touch, letting out a shaky breath. Ichigo kept moving his hand through his hair gently, frowning. But his eyes flashed dangerously, golden pupils showing he was serious.

“If they even think about hurting you, they will _regret it_ ,” He promised then. “Don’t worry about that.”

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of you if you came to get me.” Renji shook his head, “so don’t think about that.”

“It’s too late,” Ichigo shrugged, watching the other. “We will all come for you, I can swear that much.” Then he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “If you choose to be one of us then you will be protected by all of us. Keep that in mind.” He slowly stood up, taking his hand back. Renji watched him but he nodded a little bit, letting out a shaky breath. “Choose whatever you think is right, Renji.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But don’t be scared of us. I need to get back so Kensei can help Grimm.”

“Right,” Renji nodded a little, biting his lip as Ichigo moved to leave the room.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” the orange haired male promised softly. “Get some rest and eat up.”

“I will, see ya.” Renji smiled weakly, closing his eyes when Ichigo left. What was he going to do? If he was an omega, submissive in all rights, he just wanted to see if _he_ could do it. Yes, that was the plan. He had to stick with it and just see where it went. But he’d keep his phone on him, and when Gin took him, he’d give him a time. If he didn’t call by then—something happened.

_x-x-x-x_

“What do you mean _he left_?” Shuuhei ran a hand through his hair, trying to contain his anger. “He’s going to get hurt by them, that’s for _sure_. I don’t think they’ll be kind about this whole _mess_.” He hissed. Ichigo grasped his hand, rubbing it gently.

“Listen, Shu. Renji knew what he was doing. He left Gin with a time—if he doesn’t contact any of us by then something bad has happened. And we will go get him, but right now we just have to wait and see.”

“They won’t understand, they might just kill him.” Shuuhei hissed but he slowly sat down with encouragement, taking a shaky breath. He wasn’t fully recovered from his fever. He had to be more careful so he didn’t overdo it. “But fine, we will wait and see what happens. I just hope nothing bad happens because we agreed to this. Or what if he gets them to come-“

“Shh.” Ichigo kissed his cheek gently, looking at him lovingly. “Everything will work out; I know it will. One way or another, and he won’t give us up no matter what happens to him. That much I believe.” He wrapped Shuuhei in his arms, pressing kisses to his jaw and down his neck. “If you’re feeling up for it then the two of us can have some fun, alright? Distract ourselves as we wait for conformation or a call for help.”

“Alright.” Shuuhei whispered then, looking at Ichigo. “I’m okay with that, I know we can only do so much for now.” He was worried, Renji could be in serious trouble. He could be badly wounded by now, but the reality of the situation was that they couldn’t do much of anything for him right now. They just had to wait for the allotted time. Ichigo gently pushed him down against the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It will work out.” He promised softly against Shuuhei’s lips, “and we will be there for him when he needs us.”

_x-x-x-x_

“It’s hard to believe all of this,” Byakuya Kuchiki was a reasonable man. He took the logical approach (or what he believed to be such) as the best route in most situations. He couldn’t let his emotions cloud his judgement too much, unless it was someone he cared about. That’s why, when _Gin Ichimaru_ dropped Renji off at the estate he had been unsure of what to do.

“I know,” the red-haired Shinigami rubbed his face a little bit, “and I bet Gin dropping me off didn’t help but it’s true. Ichigo and Hisagi are omega hollows, Aizen was making experiments out of Shinigami of all kinds to see what would happen. None of us actually had the hollow _wake up_ until all of this though.” Byakuya could see him panting a little bit. His face was flushed and he almost seemed to be in pain. He didn’t say why or what was happening, so the Captain listened. “Shuuhei was the first, and you already knew the truth about Ichigo’s hollow.”

“Then, when we were fighting them and that Espada took you. . .” Byakuya was putting the pieces together slowly. It was making more and more sense as he thought about it. “He mentioned that you. . .ahem smelled good. And not to worry as he didn’t intend to eat you.”

“Because of the hollow,” Renji nodded, “and he was right. I turned out to be an omega just like they were thinking would…would happen.” He put a hand on his head, “and so. I had to decide what to do and I came back here. I.” He slowly looked up, “they think only a Shinigami of high power can subdue the hollow in an omega. Otherwise a Vizard or Espada has to do it.” He swallowed hard then, “so I came to you.”

For a moment, Byakuya sat there, taking the information in. “What am I supposed to do?” This person was important to his sister, but it was true. He was important to him as well, and he wouldn’t let an arrancar get anywhere near him if he had the choice.

“I. I need to mate with someone,” Renji shuddered a little bit. He was looking worse and worse, honestly. “To say the least I need a bite mark proving ownership after…sex.”

Byakuya opened his mouth before he thought for a long second, “well. Let’s see here. It would keep you out of their hands, correct? And if proved correct then we can help the others, for example getting Hisagi and Kurosaki back. But it also would bond us, wouldn’t it?”

“Y-yeah.” Renji nodded a little bit, letting out a shaky breath. “I know it’s a lot and you have no right to agree with me or help-“

“I didn’t say that.” He lifted his hand calmly. “Contrary, I will agree. It puts a lot of pressure on you, however.” He added then calmly, “as after that it would mean you would have to become part of the Kuchiki family and _you_ would have to explain to Rukia. I will handle the other captains however and we can always try to see what we can do about that hollow. Now, what else haven’t you told me?”

“I’m. I’m in heat,” the red head breathed, “the scent attracts hollows and it causes…issues like this. It will only stop with getting mated.”

“Then I suppose we need to hurry before a hollow does appear for you,” Byakuya stood up. “Can you walk?”

“Y-yeah.” He nodded a little bit, and struggled up but followed the other Shinigami. Byakuya walked to his bedroom, sliding the doors open calmly. He waited for Renji to get inside, stepping out to tell the staff to not come near, before closing the doors. His eyes moved to Renji, watching the redhead sit down as he tried to cool down. He looked terrible, but also was gazing at him with eyes Byakuya had never seen before.

The captain slowly shed his clothes, approaching Renji carefully. He wasn’t sure what this would do to him, or them. Their relationship would change now, wouldn’t it? He pushed down everything he was feeling and pressed a kiss to his lips, slowly pushing him to the floor. He would be careful about it, he had to be. The ferocity of Renji kissing back was not expected, pressing back and grasping at his shoulders. He seemed desperate for relief; his body was burning to the touch.

Byakuya stripped him of his clothes as they pulled away, running his hands down his body. “There is no going back,” He heard the other whisper, but he ignored it. Running his hands down to his hips he blinked a few times.

“Do you produce natural lubrication?” Renji just made a sound in response, spreading his legs without a thought in reply. “I see, must make it easier.” He reasoned softly. He shifted his body to look over Renji carefully. His long red hair flowing down across his shoulders, the tattoos that covered his body. He looked. . .well Byakuya wasn’t sure how to put it. He reasoned he actually was looking forward to this, to taking Renji for himself. He wasn’t sure he could _love_ him like he had Hisana, but at the same time, it was a step. Shedding the last of his own garments he pressed kisses down his neck and shoulder. He would have to bite him to seal it, correct? He would remember that.

Pressing his fingers in slowly, he opened the other up. Hearing moans just from the first touches, “you really do need this,” he breathed. “your body is very warm.”

“I know…” Renji looked at him, shuddering, “please…hurry.” He groaned, spreading his legs as far as he could. “Hurts….” He groaned, pressing his head back. Byakuya blinked.

“Shouldn’t I-“

“No.” Renji looked at him then, groaning. “ _Now_.” Byakuya swallowed for a moment. If he hurt Renji he was worried the other would leave to get help from _them_ , but he had no choice. He shifted himself, holding onto his hips as he pressed into him. The moan of relief from the redhead sounded good, so he started to move. Thrusting into him faster and harder as the other willed. He knew the first time would be like this, Renji just needed relief. But soon he was sure they would change their pace and ways. After all, they were bonded together by this act. Maybe, he should have thought more about it, but he hadn’t. _Did he always like Renji?_ He wasn’t sure, but he chose to ignore it for now. His hands gripping harder to his hips, thrusting roughly into the other. Truthfully, he loved his moans, the ones that constantly flowed out of his mouth.

“Do you like this, then?” He breathed, and the other licked his lips in response, “after this you will be mine, Renji. We will have to get used to that idea as Captain and Lt, but I think you already knew that when I started to fuck you.” He leaned down, kissing his lips as he continued.

Renji Abarai was going to be his after this moment, and he was willing to go through hell and back if it meant keeping him safe. After all, Renji choose _him_.

_x-x-x-x_

The heat wasn’t stopping, no matter what he did it still burned through him. The pain in his stomach was even worse as he rolled over, letting out a shaky breath. He was sure something was wrong, why hadn’t it worked?

“Renji,” He felt the hand of his lover stoke his cheek, looking at him gently. “Are you alright?” Renji groaned in response, pressing his face into the pillows. He felt exhausted, his body was still so warm and the pain.

“I…I’m okay,” Maybe it would just take a little longer. After all, he could do it right? Yeah, it was probably nothing more. A little more time would fix this pain. . .

“Alright, I need to get to a meeting, I can’t miss it. Stay in here, try not to leave until I get back. They will bring you something to eat but the others do not know you are here.” Renji nodded, letting out a shaky breath. He would be alright, he _would_. Byakuya kissed his forehead before he got dressed and left. Leaving the redhead all alone.

A few hours before the deadline would pass, he’d call once this passed. He was sure it would soon enough, right?

In the end, he was wrong. His timer went off and if anything, he felt worse. It was hard to move, his body ached and burned, and he felt _no_ relief. Shakily, he turned the timer off and hit _call_.

A few rings, _“Ya alright? We were gettin’ worried, Abarai.”_

Renji let out a breath, closing his eyes, “everything hurts still,” he whispered, “I feel like I’m going to die.”

_“No relief? How long ago was it?”_

“…eight hours I think.” He breathed, “but…damn it, it all _hurts_ still. I…” He was quiet for a moment, “I need help.” He whispered then, “I need someone to help me.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Renji, how are you feeling?” Byakuya had come back later than planned. The meeting hadn’t taken much longer, maybe an hour or two, but he was worried. Renji had still looked terrible when he had left earlier. He had held off on letting anyone know he was in the mansion. Hopefully, that was the right choice.

There was no immediate reply to his question; slowly he walked into the bedroom, glancing around. The other was not there, but he could easily be in the restroom, he reasoned. He sat down on his bed, letting out a breath as he waited.

As time passed, he got worried, getting up to check around the mansion for the other. Where was he? Had he in a fever delusion wandered off, or had. Had they come to steal him? He narrowed his eyes; he wouldn’t allow that. Going back to the room, he checked everything over again, stopping when he saw a phone lying on the bed. He picked it up, glancing at the numbers. _Renji’s. Why doesn’t he have this with him?_ He narrowed his eyes, dialing the last number that had no contact name.

 _“Hello?”_ His eyes widened a little bit, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Gin Ichimaru,” He stated calmly, “where is Renji?”

_“. . .I see, Byakuya. Renji is fine, but I’m sorry. I had ta come steal him back. It seems like it failed, we had a failsafe you know. And he was. . .well, Byakuya if I hadn’t stolen him back who knows what could have happened to him. He has a bad fever an he’s completely out of it. Did ya put some soul into that bite? Or did you just do what would probably do it? Honestly that wasn’t even the issue. It just wasn’t supposed to be. Unless you want to come here and get a hollow, he needs help.”_

“Like hell I will be doing that,” he hissed. “I don’t intend to allow you to do anything to him but I won’t become a hollow. Bring. Him. Back.”

_“That is up to him in the end but he needs to get better first. You can’t do anything for him there.”_

“Like hell I can’t!”

_“. . .how about this, call me back tonight? I need to take care of something and Aizen can’t know I’m even on the phone with ya. So goodbye and if ya call back, then we will talk.”_

_x-x-x-x_

Gin sighed, closing his phone. Unfortunately, what Gin couldn’t tell Byakuya was that if he didn’t become part hollow, he would never be able to help Renji. The second thing he wasn’t sure how to tell him was that he wasn’t meant to help Renji. He had let him try, but the pain Renji had been in… He had been close to death without help, he was exhausted and burning hot when Gin had got to him.

He glanced back at the room he had just left, Renji’s fate was in the hands of him, after all.

“Will he be able to do it?” Ichigo looked at Gin, worry in his eyes. The other smiled honestly, and nodded.

“I think, from the start, that _Starrk_ was always meant to make Renji his.”


	9. 08; The Truth of the Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to say this chapter is now done. I re-wrote it a lot, honestly. I just wasn't satisfied with a few things but I am satisfied with this one. I hope you all like it, another few questions at the end this time as well.
> 
> The pair list is also under construction as of now. Since I need to organize them.

Shuuhei smiled gently, pressing his lips to Ichigo’s forehead. He slowly ran his hand through Ichigo’s hair as the other slept. His eyes kept going to the dark black zero that was now on the others neck. There was really no turning back now. He put a hand on the back of his neck and swallowed. He wasn’t. . . He wasn’t sure if he could be imprinted like that. But watching Ichigo get. . .branded did something to him. The mask was fully there and slowly Shuuhei’s was coming in as well. He could feel the itch and he was speaking to his hollow more.

He was becoming something he couldn’t turn back from. Being merged with a hollow was one thing, being branded as an Espada was another. _But I won’t be like Ichigo, he’s special to Aizen. I’m just an addition._ He flinched for a second when he felt a kiss to his hand, before looking down at Ichigo gently. “Morning sleepy head.” He whispered.

“Mornin’” The other licked his lips, leaning up to press his lips to Shuuhei’s. “Where are the alphas this morning?” He nuzzled in a little, his head on Shuuhei’s shoulder.

“Hunting for us. But also, for Renji. Starrk has retreated to his room so he can rest and recover,” Shuuhei responded. “He’s been using so much energy for Renji that he can’t keep it up. Gin said we are allowed to visit today and perhaps stay with him over night.”

“But what about-“

“They were together this morning. It will count for tonight but he’s still feverish, and can’t be left alone for too long.” Shuuhei murmured.

“Right,” Ichigo shifted some, wrapping his arms around Shuuhei, biting at his neck. He made a small sound then, letting out a breath. “Damn my neck,” He muttered, reaching back to touch the mark.  “It hurts but I know what’s there.”

“I’m scared,” Shuuhei whispered then, “to look at it. It means we can never go back to normal.”

“. . .you’re right, we can’t. But, is that really so bad?” Ichigo looked at him, frowning. “But you’re wondering about Kensei aren’t you?”

“Yeah, he came here for me. But that doesn’t mean he should stay here with me, he had other important people after all. . .” Shuuhei sighed, “and it really just is what it is, right? I know we can’t change but he’s not like us. He can always go back.”

“I think you should talk to him about that,” Ichigo touched his cheek, kissing his lips. “And if he leaves, I know you will as well. So please tell me what you decide.” He whispered softly.

“Ichi,” Shuuhei frowned, touching his hand and grasping it harder in his hand. “I won’t leave you,” he whispered softly then, “Kensei and I are mates, yes, but we haven’t discussed a lot of our feelings. My admiration often over takes what I think about him, but I am still working on loving him like…” He hesitated for a moment, “whatever Kensei decides does not decide what I do. My _love_ for you extends farther than my mate bond with him.” Ichigo let out a breath at that, watching Shuuhei.

“You love me?” He asked softly, carefully.

“I love you,” Shuuhei whispered then, moving to kiss him then, their lips meeting in probably the most tender kiss they had ever shared with one another. When they pulled away, Ichigo hugged onto him, taking a deep breath.

“I. I love you too,” He whispered. “I care from Grim but I am not sure what we share is love, yet. But you and I there is just something else about _us_ that makes me happy. I was worried Kensei would take you away from me.”

“Never. Again, he is my alpha, but I agree. The two of us are something else. Separate from them, it’s why I am so scared.” Shuuhei held him closer, biting his lip. “The thing you are becoming I don’t think I can be. At some point I will have to leave your side and I don’t want to. I’m not nearly as strong as you either. Why would they want to keep me around?”

“You’re valuable.” Ichigo grasped his hand then tightly, looking up at him. “I know you are or you wouldn’t be here right now.” He smiled then gently, “besides they also took Renji in. If anything, I bet you they want us for…what comes next.”

“The War,” Shuuhei murmured. “When it comes, we’ll be on Aizen’s side. Never thought I would be saying that.”

“Yeah, but that is where fate has brought us.” Ichigo smiled at him, “and no matter what I won’t leave your side.”

“That goes for us, too, ya know.” They blinked, looking at the door. Kensei and Grimmjow both stood there but both of their eyes were soft. Grimmjow sighed and walked over first, kissing their foreheads. “Look, ya both. We didn’t become yer mates for no reason.”

“No offense Grimmjow but you tried to kill me the first time we met and then it kind of happened,” Ichigo smiled though, looking at him gently. “But I’m glad to hear that.”

Kensei grunted as he sat down on the bed with the two of them, “by the way we knew you two loved one another. It was obvious but even though we’re alphas…we don’t mind. You both mean something to us. Something you can’t just replace. Maybe we don’t love one another, yet. But the chance for it, for all of us, is there.”

“All of us?” Shuuhei snuggled up to Kensei a little bit. “I think I would like that.”

“What ya like me to?” Grimmjow grinned some. “I’m flattered by that, but also glad.” He grunted, pulling them both in a bit closer so they were all close. “I won’t let Aizen do anythin’ ta any of you.” Though he eyed the mark on the back of Ichigo’s neck, “even if he thinks he owns ya both.”

“Us both?” Shuuhei chuckled and snuggled in then, looking at Grimmjow, “he doesn’t even look in my direction.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. He watches, I know he does,” Grimmjow sighed softly. “Once your mask grows in, you’ll get your own number, I’m sure of it. All of ya that end up here will.”

“The others,” Ichigo mumbled then, “when the war starts it’ll affect them.”

“Without a doubt.” Kensei nodded, rubbing Shuuhei’s hand. “I bet he planned it from the get-go, and there is no way to tell now how many or _who_ is afflicted with a hollow. So far, we know of two for sure, you and Abarai. It was mentioned that Izuru and Momo were the same, so I would put money on that. Others, we are unsure of. The only way we could know is meeting them face to face, and telling them. Yet I do not think they will listen.”

“Of course not,” Shuuhei huffed, shaking his head. “They won’t as we are, especially not like _this_. But we have to do something….”

“I’ll speak ta Gin,” Grimmjow ruffled their hair then. “And you two should visit Abarai while Starrk is resting. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see ya.”

“Right, we will.” Ichigo smiled weakly then, “good luck, Grimm.”

_x-x-x-x_

“No, I’m not certain how many of them are afflicted with hollows,” Gin let out a soft sigh, “but the war _will_ bring the hollows out especially if they are in direct combat. Izuru and Momo were the two afflicted with Renji and Shuuhei, all at the same time rather. I was there for that; it was a number of years ago though. After that, when it worked, more experiments were tried. I was not there for all of them and some of them failed. Truth of the matter is, he could have afflicted almost anyone. The only one that is safe for sure, is Byakuya. Since he did not succeed when he tried to mate Renji. And I’m sure the Head Captain can be counted in that as well. Otherwise, we’re back ta square one.”

“Hn,” Grimmjow leaned on his hands a little bit. “So, it really is hard ta tell then. Before I didn’t know what ta look for. Until I got Kurosaki that is.”

“And he was just as much of a surprise as Shuuhei’s hollow waking up,” Gin mentioned, “Kurosaki we knew _had_ a hollow but the heat was a bit of a surprise. We thought he would be an alpha but then. . .”

“I’m glad he’s an omega,” Grimmjow huffed, “he’s mine. No one else can have him.”

“Besides, ya know, _those two_.”

“Yeah, yeah but that’s fine. I’m fine with him bein’ with anyone he wants sexually as long as it’s not another alpha besides me or Kensei. Omega’s seek one another, and that’s fine.” He waved his hand some, “in fact I know it’s good for omegas to be with one another. It’s why a lot of hollows have more than one omega mated to them, for the sake of the omega.”

“Here is a thought,” Gin looked at him curiously then, “have you and Kensei spoken about mating one another’s omegas yet? Binding them to both of you? I know it’s not _unheard_ of.”

“It’s not. No, but there are dangerous to mating an omega that’s already been taken. We will have to talk about that more, eventually. But we would need another heat to come in and for us to do it at the same time, otherwise we could hut em.” He rubbed his head, “and it’s up to those two as well.”

“Of course,” Gin nodded a little bit in understanding. “I just thought I would suggest it. As for the other matter I will look into it…oh and soon Aizen plans to _brand_ Shuuhei as well. He. . .Well, Grimmjow. He thinks to make a double number.”

“Double?” The other tilted his head, “what do you mean by that?”

“Well, he believes that Ichigo and Shuuhei will work together as a _pair_ when fighting. In practice they work well together, therefore. . .”

“He wants to make them twin zeros,” Grimmjow got it then, and narrowed his eyes a little bit, “but for what purpose?”

“The purpose that together they are stronger than not. And he thinks that Ichigo could help Shuuhei with his bankai and using his _full_ potential as a hollow.”

“I. Well, I suppose I can see that. I just hope Shuuhei knows what he is doing when he agrees. I know he will, he doesn’t want to leave Ichigo’s side. And…do ya know about Kensei?” Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath, “I know he left people behind.”

“. . . Aizen and him have spoken, yes. Kensei is not…pleased with him, of course, after what happened. However, they have come to a certain agreement. He will _not_ be branded, but he will stay here with you three. He has agreed not to go back without an escort, either Tosen or myself. Perhaps even you. So, I suppose it is as it is.”

“Right.” Grimmjow nodded, but he didn’t ask another question before the other left. He just had to think for a little bit. _They’re not going to know what to do after this. This whole thing is nothin’ more than a mess._

And little did he know; another mess was brewing in the world of the living. . .

_x-x-x-x_

“So, what we know for sure, is nothing good.” Toshiro ran a hand through his hair. Urahara clasped his fan, shaking his head a little bit then.

“I’m sorry for not saying something sooner but it was in their best interest.” He said slowly, “I know perhaps you do not, or rather not think about it.”

“But, for them, they had no other choice.” Rukia shifted a little bit, her brother was silently staring at the wall next to her after sharing with them the _truth_. “The other choice was death or…” She trailed off, “I don’t even want to say it. Either go with them or that was it. “

“And we can’t even tell the Head Captain, he’ll blow a gasket.” Toshiro huffed, shaking his head then. “He wouldn’t understand even if we all do. And he’ll go on a _witch hunt_ for the people that have hollows in them. We can’t even _tell_! And if we find them all we can do is…kill them before the hollow wakes up. I honestly wish I never even knew.”

“But now we do,” Byakuya turned his head, “and there isn’t a solution with us. Unless we are part hollow—like them, we can do nothing. As Gin has told me with certainty.”

“Which is why Renji isn’t here with us.” Rukia murmured gently, “otherwise he would be. But you tried, Brother. And that’s what he wanted as well. I’m not sure where to go from here though. They are part-hollow, and like hell if we know if…we are too,” She glanced at Toshiro, “right?”

“We don’t. No one does, that’s why a witch hunt would be so bad.” Toshiro huffed, “we could never know for sure. Either way this shouldn’t leave this room until we can contact one of them. Byakuya you have Renji’s phone, right?”

“I do, it’s how Gin calls me. But he doesn’t know of any other solutions either.”

“And in a twist of events, he’s not actually evil. How about that,” Toshiro let out a soft sigh. “May I call him later, then?”

“Yes, you can. But be careful with it, if Aizen finds out.”

“I know.” Toshiro huffed out, but he sighed a moment later. He was sighing so much, but he was stressed. The Head Captain was up in arms about their missing Shinigami, and he knew the truth now. He knew a lot of things now and for some reason all he could think about was if they would all be alright when this finally got out. Even though he knew the answer was not a good one. “Maybe we should ask the Vizards for advice. They obviously let Kensei go with, but why?”

“Trust,” Urahara shook his head, “and some alphas _know_ who their omega is. That’s why it was Ichigo’s contact with Grimmjow that sparked his heat. Kensei and Hisagi, they were destined as well. I bet you Kensei felt it the first time he met him, despite not even being part hollow back then. It was just what felt _right_ to him.”

“What explains, _them_ , then?” Toshiro just had to ask, lifting his head to look at Urahara carefully. “Is that normal?”

“Honestly? No,” The other man shrugged, “but omega hollows are drawn to one another, especially those of Vasto Lorde. Even in the Vizards, that could be said. It does not often bring alphas together but it is likely one of them laid down and let the other alpha take them. That shows trust if nothing else. That is about all I know, however. And most of that information is from Shinji, and they are limited as well.”

“I do, wonder, why wasn’t I able to mate Renji? Even when I put spiritual pressure into the bite?” Byakuya asked slowly, and Urahara made a face.

“Well, Kuchiki, the thing is. . .did it feel right? Or were you doing it to help him?” He frowned, looking at the man, “you see, omegas need passion. They need someone who wants them whole heartedly. At least to make fortified bonds, which often takes a week or so. However, by the time that Renji got to you he was already in pain. He had pushed this off for so long by _not knowing_ that his body was wasting no time. From what you told me he was only getting worse. You _could_ have sustained a bond over a week perhaps but Renji wouldn’t have made it that long before he was not even conscious enough to look at you. These hollow-hybrid Shinigami are in a dangerous position when they wake up. They could have a chance to be with a normal Shinigami, yes. However, the other side of it is that they could possibly not even make it to that point. A week might kill them to wait for a mate.”

“What about Hisagi, then?” Toshiro crossed his arms. “He was acting normal.”

“True,” Urahara nodded, “but his lack of weight and sleep also held the heat off. Omegas are prime for, ahem, breeding. If their body sees that they are not taking care of themselves they are less likely to go into heats as it would not be sufficient for having a child. After a few good meals and enough sleep, it was likely that his heat started then. We don’t know what happened after that, however. He could have gotten sick or a fever from putting it off.”

“Wait. Breeding.” Rukia put her hand up, raising an eyebrow, “elaborate?”

“Ah well, I didn’t want to go into this, but yes. Hollows producing off-spring is very rare, especially in weak ones. Vasto Lorde have more of a chance, however. Especially omegas, as they are _there_ for producing off-spring. Until their first pregnancy or around a year, they will always be hyper aware of their mate as well as their want for a child. They can’t help it, honestly. I was studying it before my banishment as I was worried about how powerful they could be but they don’t seem to happen often. With these hybrids, however, the chance might just be higher. I don’t know much about how it happens or why…even how they can have a child. What I do know is omega hollows are made for it, more or less. That is also why they mate; their mates have a higher chance of getting the omegas pregnant and ready to bare children. But I imagine the process is far different in Vasto Lorde than a normal hollow. I didn’t get to study it nearly enough, so I’m unsure of the conditions or what would happen if one of those three did get pregnant. None of the Vizards have experienced this, however, and I’m not sure of any cases of a hollow’s child surviving.” He admitted, “in the end we have to wait and see for that one.”

“Well, that’s…great,” Toshiro muttered, “and how do you purpose we hide all of this, everyone?”

“We don’t tell anyone else and we only speak about it here.” Rukia said slowly, softly. “We don’t tell _anyone_. I feel terrible as Orihime is worried sick but, we can’t let her know until…well _if_ pregnancy happens then maybe she would be good. But as it is, we need to leave them as missing, without letting anyone know we know what is going on.”

“Agreed, as much as I hate it.” Byakuya sighed. “Their safety comes first, as well as any other Shinigami that we have that do not know. Likely many of the ones who survived are seated positions all the way to Capitans.”

“So, it’s a secret, then.” Toshiro nodded. “Good.” He stood up, “I’m going to get air then come back for that phone,” Putting his hands in his pockets. He was hyper-aware of the danger they were now all in. If anyone found out. . .well who knows what would happen. He bit his lip, wondering about more than enough things at the same time, but it all came to the same conclusion. They had to find out who was a hollow hybrid. Or their lives were in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have it love confessions and all of that. More or less. Next chapter we will visit Renji but that was the part I kept re-writing before so I cut it out for now.  
> Anyways, two questions.
> 
> 1\. Who would you like to see as a hollow hybrid and what stance (alpha or omega). Could really be anyone, I have a few ideas.  
> 2\. I don't know how people now a days feel about Toshiro x Gin but I figured I would ask here if we want to see some of that dynamic or not.


	10. 09: To Wonder Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I was having issues with this chapter. It's not very long but it works for now. The next part has a small time skip but I just couldn't figure out how to incorporate it here or add more details to this. This chapter isn't my best but it was what I could work out for now.
> 
> There is more sex in the bottom of this chapter as it kind of happened, but it works lol.

“How are you feeling about all of this?” Ichigo shifted to look at Renji, the other letting out a soft breath. Shuuhei was asleep on his chest, breathing slowly.

“Nervous.” Renji admitted, “I feel better with Starrk but. . .” He hesitated for a minute. “Something still doesn’t feel complete and I can’t figure it out.”

Ichigo frowned, but he ran a hand through Renji’s hair gently, leaning on his arm some as he did so. “I see, well we will figure it out. It might be because of your failed mating with Byakuya.” He hummed a little bit, “but for tonight you’ll be staying with us while Starrk rests. This is making it hard for him to control his power level.”

“Yeah, I know.” Renji leaned into the touch, shifting while holding onto Shuuhei. “What about you two? I see you’re marked…and Shuuhei is forming a mask…” He glanced down at the other, who slept soundly despite their voices.

“We’re doing just fine,” Ichigo hummed, shifting to move closer to the two. “He’ll be marked soon just like me and I look forward to that. It means we really belong here, and it does feel so good to be here. I miss my sisters, admittedly, but I feel so much better here.” He smiled at Shuuhei. “And he is so much more relaxed than I have ever seen him.”

“He is, look at him sleeping without a care in the world.” Renji chuckled, “when he used to go days upon days without sleeping if he could get away with it.” Ichigo nodded, letting out a content breath. “You really love him, don’t you?” Renji asked then, glancing at Ichigo who blinked.

“Well…yes. I do love him.” Ichigo said softly, “I love him a lot. And I know that-“

Renji shook his head a little bit, “I’ve never seen either of you so happy.” He replied then. “That’s what matters most to me right now. Shuuhei is healthier than he has been in years and you’ve smiled more than I’ve seen you smile before. Those are both good things that I am glad has happened.” Renji murmured, “and yeah. I like you, but that doesn’t mean I’ll get in the way of what you’ve gained.”

Ichigo sighed, looking at Renji. “I know. And while I can’t give you any more than sex more or less, I can promise you that we will not abandon you, Renji.”

“…yeah.” Renji nodded a little bit. “I know you won’t.” He grasped Ichigo’s hand then, smiling weakly. “We’re all in this together. Even when Soul Society comes knocking on the doors.” He let out a breath, “because they will.”

Ichigo nodded, closing his eyes slowly. “It’s only a matter of time, and our sides have been made clear by now. It’s not a fight any longer and I’m at peace with that. My life is here, with Grimmy, Shu, and Kensei.”

Renji nodded a little bit, glancing up at the ceiling. “I’m not there…yet. But I know that I can’t change what’s happened to me, and I have to accept that it has. But I’m not alone, I have you guys. And that really makes the entire difference.”

He smiled when Ichigo kissed his cheek, the orange haired arrancar shifted to hold onto the two, pressing his body close. “You’ll never be alone.” He whispered softly, “and later we’ll be more connected than ever. For now, rest a little longer with Shu…”

_x-x-x-x_

“It’s incredibly stupid and dangerous for you to contact me,” Gin ran a hand through his hair, sitting down with his phone at his ear.

_“I wanted to speak with you, you’re unexpectedly on our side and I’m not sure how I feel about that. But I need answers, Gin.”_

“Well, Captain Hitsugaya, I’m not exactly on anyone’s side.” He leaned back, shaking his head. “But I can answer questions, that is something that is easy enough. But let me guess. Can Renji, Shuuhei, and Ichigo be saved and brought back to Soul Society? No. They’re finally stabilizing here which means it’s imperative they stay for now. Kurosaki is the closest to stabilizing as his mask has formed now, but he still cannot control his new spiritual pressure or abilities well. The other two will take more time and Renji isn’t even out of the mating process.”

_“Why did Byakuya fail?”_

“You know, I’m not sure he fully did.” Gin said slowly then, “but whatever he did it wasn’t enough for the suppressed hollow. These suppressed hollows are dangerous things to deal with, Toshiro. If not dealt with properly it could kill the host or turn them into…” He trailed off, “well you don’t want to know what would happen to them in the end. Look, Toshiro, I’ll be frank with you. Soul Society is full of hollow-hybrids that do not know about their heritage or what could happen to them. It’s best if it stays that way…but the true fear is that Aizen wants to awaken them. And see what happens if they can’t find mates. Since Renji’s mating failed…” He trailed off.

 _“So, then, he could sabotage all of soul society if he really wanted to.”_ Toshiro all but whispered. _“Shit this is worse than I thought. The three of them are the_ lucky _ones, how ironic. I know this is…beyond what I should ask. But can I at least know some of the people I should protect?”_

“. . .” Gin bit his lip, lifting his head to the ceiling. “I can give you one.”

_“…that’s better than nothing I suppose.”_

“Then do me a favor, and watch your back carefully.” Gin hung up almost right after, taking a deep breath. “But even if you can’t, I will.”

_x-x-x-x_

Grimmjow didn’t mind spending time with Kensei away from their omegas. In fact, he rather craved the attention from the other alpha. It was odd, but their relationship was also steady. Hunting together brought them closer, but they also provided for their omegas so it was a double win. He was pleased to know that everything would be alright. They got along, and their two omegas made it so much easier.

“Grimm, do you think that this is all well, the right thing?” Kensei let out a sigh as he leaned into Grimmjow, looking up at the dark sky. “I mean they are happy and that is what really matters.”

“Your feelings matter too,” Grimmjow grunted, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling his head. “We’re all in this together. We need to all be on the same page. Which may not always be easy because of well, everything else. But for now, everyone is safe. And we’ll be alright for a little while longer.”

“He’ll make them his weapons in destroying Soul Society,” Kensei answered, but sighed, “but I wouldn’t give them up for anything. I will protect them until I die, I do…I do love them both. But I worry about everything else as well. Maybe if I just focus on them, I won’t feel so torn apart all of the time—like I am betraying everyone.” Grimmjow let out a sigh, pulling Kensei in closer.

“Focus on us, yeah. Right now, there ain’t anything we can do. We protect them by being around—being alive.” Grimmjow murmured, “but that’s all we can do for the moment, for them or ourselves. Gin is doing his best for everyone, believe it or not.”

“I know he is; he is helping everyone as he can…but Grimm the biggest thing we need to worry about is them. If they get dragged into this there is no going back.” He looked at the other, “and I’m wondering what’s worth that. What is worth letting them slip into his hands, but I can’t stop it. I can’t protect any of them anymore—not even our lovers if things continue like this. So I hope, for everyone’s sake that something good comes out of this.”

Grimmjow huffed, “let’s stop worrying for now. We can only do so much,” He grasped Kensei’s face and kissed him. He just wanted Kensei to relax for once. They had a few hours to themselves so they might as well enjoy it for a little while. Kensei grunted but let Grimmjow push him back down into the sand.

“We’re not-“

“We’re doing it right here; you need to stop thinking so much and just do something.” He was already pulling at Kensei’s clothes, “you’re not my omega but I am your _alpha_. And I can tell if you keep thinking you’ll only hurt yerself. So let’s stop thinking about everything for a time.”

“Grimm…” He let out a groan as Grimmjow nipped at his exposed neck, pulling the rest of their clothes off without remorse. _I can’t let him think about this anymore—he’ll do something stupid._ So he’d give him something better to think about. He knew what Kensei could take, and he’d be making sure that the other didn’t get a second to think any longer.

Spreading his legs open, he licked his lips. Moving down Kensei’s body with his mouth, licking, biting, and sucking on the exposed flesh. “Mine,” Grimmjow hissed, “and don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

“Grimm,” He groaned louder but he just turned his head to the side. “You’re ridiculous. Any hollow could come by and see you fucking me,” Before he covered his mouth. They didn’t have a clear boundary on what they were, but Grimmjow had claimed the alpha spot between the two of them. Out of experience and out of…well other things. Kensei had never seemed to mind it, he had always accepted it even when they were first on their trial period.

“Yeah, any hollow could come enjoy the show as I mate you,” Grimmjow purred, “it’s too bad the other two don’t get to see you getting fucked by me. I’m sure they’d find it hot.”

“S-shut up.” Kensei hissed, it was only their second time doing this. He didn’t back down easily, but Grimm knew there was just something about it all. Something that made Kensei agree to these things, even when they weren’t as close as the other two. “I know they would,” he let out a breath when a finger entered him, “but I don’t want to seem…vulnerable?” He almost asked himself as he looked at Grimmjow.

“You’re not, you’re strong.” Grimmjow breathed, leaning up and kissing him as he stretched him out, “and it’s okay to let another alpha do this. You know the four of us are together in everything now.” He added another finger, stretching him open. “You’re mine just as much as they are. I don’t care what hollow sees that, because they will only get killed if they try anything.”

“Shit, you talking about that shouldn’t be a turn on,” But Kensei moaned under him, arching up a little bit. “But it really is, you asserting your dominance over others. I love it…fucking hell.” Grimmjow grinned, biting at his neck slowly as he opened him up. Adding his last finger and making sure Kensei wouldn’t be in too much pain. The other could handle it, but he didn’t want to carry him back either. “Mmm…thanks Grimm,” He breathed then, “I need this….I need you.”

“I know you do,” Grimmjow murmured, shifting his fingers around before pulling them out. He pressed up against the other, “I’ll always know what you need from me before you do.” He murmured, thrusting into him slowly then. “You’re mine just as much as they are.” He breathed, “do you understand that?”

“I do,” Kensei groaned, pressing back, “so come on. Fuck me like you would Kurosaki.” He breathed, “I can handle-“ He was cut off as Grimmjow gave him what he wanted, thrusting rougher into him without warning. He let out a cry, but his body gave in willingly to the pain and pleasure. Pressing back against the thrusts. “Ah fuck~”

“I knew you liked it rough, I was going to be easy on you…but you just love this, more don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kensei groaned, “I do love you, Grimm. I love them, and I don’t want to lose any of you.” He breathed.

“Well, we won’t go anywhere.” Grimmjow grunted, thrusting rougher into the other, pulling his hips in, bruising them. “I won’t be going anywhere,” He shifted to make the other scream. Pleased when it worked and Kensei cried out under him. So, he kept hitting him there. He would make sure that Kensei would know he was just as safe as the other two. _I won’t let anything bad happen to them. I will make sure everyone gets out of this._

He leaned down, biting down hard on his flesh as Kensei came. He didn’t last much longer after that, cumming inside of the other and grinning. “All mine,” he hissed in his ear before licking the blood on his neck. “I’ll do you anytime you want, or maybe just surprise you in the middle of the night.” He hissed.

Kensei groaned under him, closing his eyes. “Shit,” he breathed but he nodded. “Then do that…I can use the distraction.”

“Trust me, I will.”

 


End file.
